The Strength of Our Roots
by Nikas13
Summary: Hermione is the smartest witch of her age. That everyone knows. But what things are not what they look like, when the past affects the future. When things are not what they seem. That's when we see the strength of our roots.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 1**

"Harry, Ron, c'mon guys! We're gonna be late!" a female voice echoos throught the Great Hall as the Golden Trio runs to Charm's class.

"Slow down 'Mione, I'm going to be sick if I keep running like this.." the youngest Weasley boy said.

"I told you not to eat all those chicken wings." sighted the dark haired one, following closely the other two.

"What do you want me to do? They're sooooo good!"

"How about, SELF-CONTROL?"

"Oh, shut up Harry!"

"Do you know what would be good too? Don't be late for a class for once in life!" As Hermione finish saying this, they arrive at the classroom, right on time to go in along the other students. The students sit down, talking with each other while the small professor Flitwick climbs to his desk. Looking to the other side of the room, Malfoy is smiling wickedly, his eyes travelling from the Charms book to the Gryfindors.

"What do you want Ferret?!" spats Ron.

"Soon we'll find out how filthy you'r family is, Weasel."

"Oh, really? How is that, Malfoy?"

"Today we will be learning how to preform a Blood Purity spell." the Gryfindor know-it-all says reading the titul of the chapter.

"The hell is that?" asked Ron stupidly.

"That, Mr Weasley, is a spell that used to be used by pureblood familys that intended to marry their kids with wizards of other countries, to be sure they were pure. The movement of the wand is very similar to some health diagnostic spells we'll learn this term, so it will be a good way of getting some bases."

For half of the class, all the students practiced the spell's words and movement. After every one had mastered the words and clean themselves of the aches of Seamus' explosion, they made groups of two, and prepared to preform the spell.

"Very well class, as the spell is preformed, a smoke will appear on top of your heads. As darker as it looks, the purer is the blood. Very well, let us start. Mr Crabbe, Mr Malfoy, come to the front of the class and show us what you can do."

Crabbe lifts up is hand, and pointing it to Malfoy, he says "sanguinem pudicitiam". A grey smoke, almost black, appears on top of his head. Then Malfoy performed the spell, and a dark blue apeared on top of Crabbe's head. The same went on for the rest of the students. Neville got a darck red, Ron a pink, for every one's amusement and Harry a dark green, that suited his eyes perfectly. When it got to be Hermione's turn, she went along with Pansy. _That idiot looks so smuged!_ _Just 'cause she is a pureblood!_ Pointing her wand to that freak, Hermione says the words, and instantly a purple smoke showed on top of the other witche's head.

"See, I'm from one of the purest familys in Britain, as my smoke clearly shows. Now that see your White smoke, you mudblood!

"Better being a mudblood than a slut!" she spats. Lucky her, professor didn't hear.

"Sanguinem Pudicitiam!"

A weird sensation wahses her mind, and images fly by throught her eyes: a women singing, some guy throwing her in the air... She hears voices, familiar voices, but can't tell who they belong to... And then it's over.

"Bloody Hell..." Ron's voice startles her. Everyone is wide eyes staring at the Gryfindor witch, whispering. _Something went wrong. Something went awfully wrong and now I'm deformed! What am I going to do?! They'll kick me out of Hogwarts!_

"W-..well...It looks like... ah... Mrs Granger, I believe it's better if you... uhm... Let Miss Parkinson try again the spell, yes?" Professor Flitwick seemed like he couldn't stand still. Changing is wheigth from one feet to the other, he didn't look hopeful about this situation.

But of everyone in the room, Hermione was the most confused. As soon as the meaning of the smoke registered in her mind, her litle grey cels started schearching for a reason.

She had seen the reaction of all class. Most of them had been shocked. Parkinson had paled considerably, and that was saying a lot. Malfoy was gaping, Grabbe and Goyle looking stupidly at each other. Harry and Ron were looking from her to the smoke above her, and from the smoke to her. _THE SMOKE!_

She looks up just in time to see something dark vanishing. _Dark? How is that possible?! It was supose to be wight! No! I saw it wrong!_

But when Pansy repeated the spell, she heard the voices again, this time like those people were closer. She had just reached out her hand, was almost toutching them when suddendly she was pulled away. The voices started screaming, hands appeared in front of her, they were calling her name.

"Hermione?!" something hit her face.

"Hermione, wake up!" the faces were closer now, but they had changed.

"Students, please, give Miss Granger some space." something was pointing at her, and she felt a rush of energy wash througth her.

She sat up, knocking Professor Flitwick to the ground. Her forehead was shinning with sweat, her lungs hurt when she breaths and she is shaking. The Gryfindor girl looked around, checking her surounding.

 _Classroom... Ok, everythings fine! Breath, Hermione, breath! I'm in class. Harry's here, and Ron, and the others, and we were training spells an- THE SPELL!_

"Professor, wha- what hapenned."

"Well it seems that... somehow the spell..." he breathed deeply. "The smoke produced by the spell was shown black."

"Black!? How is that possible?!" her eyes darted from Ron to Harry, to the Professor and finally to Pansy, who had preformed the spell. "Maybe you did it wrong!?" she knew that although Pansy was a bitch, she was also a very talented wich, so she had few hopes.

"Excuse me?! I won't be questioned by a Mudblood!" she was about to continue, but somehing that nobody expected happenned.

"Well, tecnically Hermione is not a Mudblood. In fact, she is more of a Pureblood than anyone here."

The voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room before the adult could reprimand the Slytherine girl. The blond Slytherin walked to the ex-muggle-born and helped her up.

 _What is he doing?_ No one had ever heard of a Malfoy helping a muggle-born. Or anyone in fact, besides their family. At least not in this kind of situation. The Malfoys were the rulers of the Pureblood sociaty. Now that the only remaining Blacks were Sirius, who had been disowned, Andromeda, who had married a muggle-born, and also been disowned, the Malfoys had taken control.

Ron and Harry also helped Hermione up. The red-head might or might not had muttered something like ferret, but Harry said nothing. He too had been surprised by the smoke, but after finding out that he is a wizard, he believed in almost everything.

"Uhm... Maybe it would be better if you took Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, please do that. The rest of the class, please go back to your sits."

The trio got out of the room, but Hermione could still hear Goyle asking Malfoy what was that all about. She might not have heard the answer, but if Crabbe's face was someething, than it couldn't be good. She would have to be extremelly carefull.

"What was that, Hermione?" Ron turned his head, facing her. "Why did the ferret help you?"

"I don't know." she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to sooth the growing headache.

"Uhm..." he looked to the many portraits, probably sulking.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice reached her from left.

"Harry, I really don't know, ok? I don't know why he helped me, I don't know why the smoke was black... Maybe she really failed doing it."

"She didn't. When the smok turned black a second time, professor Flitwick tried to do it too, and it ended the same way." he took her hand into his. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. It's just all so confuse. Does this means that my parents are not my parents?"

"Your parents are your parents. Their just not who you think they are." Ron finally spoke.

"What's wrong with you dude?!"

"Harry, not so loud. We don't need peeves here." she openned the door. "See you later."

She closed the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Madame Popins gave her a sleeping potion and told her to get some rest.

She started undressing herself to get ready for bed. When she took out her robes, a small peace of paper fell. She closed the curtains around her bed so that no one could see her, and casted a mufliato spell. She unfolded the paper. There, it was written:

If you want to know more about what hapenned today in class, come to

the Trophies room at one in the morning. Come alone. ALONE. NO POTTER OR WEASLEY. I might have an idea of who your parents are, but you need to promess

not to freak out.

So there was someone that knew what was going on! And it had to be kept a secret, so or the person wasn't sure about the information, or it was something awfull, or it was a trap.

It had to be someone that was in the class. She was sure that that paper hadn't been there before, and if it wasn't for what hapenned in class, she would still be thinking about herself as a muggle-born.

So, who could be the responsible for this? _I fainted, so it could be basicly anyone. But surelly Harry and Ron wouldn't let someone get near me while unconcious... But they did nothing when Draco helped me... they. What if it was Malfoy!? Of course it was him! Maybe I should tell the boys about this... But what if he actually hapens to know somethig!? Goooood, why did this had to happen to Me!?_

She let her body fall in bed, exausted. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to forget everything about that day. For one moment, one tiny litle moment, she felt like Hermione Jean Granger, and just Hermione Granger. Then, she fell assleep.

She woke up hours later, when Madame Pomfrey brought her dinner. A simple soup and some meat with vegeteables, nothing to heavy. Her stomach didn't feel very good yet.

She had dreamed with those voices and faces again. However, this time it had all been more clear. It looked like with each time, everything became clearer. This time, she had been able to understand some words, like her name, or pumpkin pie, wich probabbly made does people her parents. There had been also other people, sometimes they were talking with her parents, others with her. There was this song too, that had been in the background. She supposed it was some lullaby.

She waited to be sure that all the enfermery was sleeping, and then sliped out of it. It was dark in the coridors, with just some torches alight,

She tip-toed, always carefull to be as quiet as possible. The last thing she needed was some professor or Peeves asking questions.

It was five to one when she finally arived at her destination. The light was dim there, making it almost impossible to see the further coners of the room.

She walked inside, while observing the trophies. There were plenty of them. Some about Quiditch, others about best students... She saw Harry's father name there, along with Tom Riddle, McGonagall, Malfoy linning in one of the showcases...

"MALFOY!?" she almost jumped when she saw him,managing to knock some of the trophies to the ground.

"C'mon!" he grabed her hand and pulled her behind one of the biggest showcases.

Soon after, Mrs Norris apeared, followed right behind by Filtch.

"Is there someone here?" he stoped in the midle of the room "Did you saw anyone here, darling?"

Hermione had allways thought that the way Filtch talked to Mrs Norris was creepy, but when the cat jumped into his shoulder, they looked so much like a pirate and a parrot, than if it wasn't for Draco's hand on her mouth, she would've burst out laugthing.

When they finally left, Draco freed her of his grip.

"We don't have much time. Those two might come back." he searched in his pockets for something. "And I left Not waiting in the Comon Room for me. They are to come search for us if I'm not back by half past one, and it's already twenty past one."

"What about the information? And how do you know anything about this?" she couldn't leave empty handed! She needed answers!

"Here." the boy gave her a key that he took of his pocket. "I don't have time to explain. Just know that we are on your side, and that we would never hurt you. Dumbledore will probably talk to you, so don't worry. But don't jump into conclusions! He is against us, and will try to turn you against us too!"

"Who are _us_?! And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Find a locket that can be openned by it. It's a proof of our trust. And soon you will know what _us_ means." with that, he left.

Hermione stood still. This surelly was more than she knew before, but it really didn't help. In fact, she had more questions now than before. And the key... _A locket that can be openned by this? Like in a door? How many doors are in Hogwarts? What if this door isn't here but somewhere else?_ During her way back to the enfermey, she kept thinking...

 _Malfoy said it was a proof of trust. Most important, how does he know anything. But if he is right, Dumbledoor will tell me... Maybe I could show him this key! Nah! What am I thinking!? This key came from someone who he is against! He would probably keep it for himself or hex it so that I can't know what it hides... But what does it open?!_

Frustrated, she jumped into bed. She started closing her eyes, when she heard it. The lullaby. _What if the key didn't open a door? What if it was the last piece of a puzzle? Of if it was the thing that was missing on her litle music box, who no one knew where it came from?_

There was only one way to know, and she would figure it out. Or her name was not Hermione!

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! So, this is the first chapter, did you like it? Sorry for any mistakes, I'm only fifteen and portuguese, so I'm still learning. I hope you like it. By the way, I have other fanfics: Reign – between Catherine and Henry; Hunger Games – Effie/Haymitch; Winx – Trix (their past and familly, but the winx still apear, obviously); Alice in WonderWorld – The Red Queen, and a Bellamione story. Adeus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 2**

 _There was a man. Or was it a woman? His back was turned to her, so she couldn't see his or her face. But guessing from the body shape, the person surelly was a man. He was tall and imponent, with ginger straight hair shoulder length. But not a Weasley ginger. It was a dark red, almost brown. He wore a summer wizard robe, and was moving his arms in the air, as if calling for someone._

 _It was only then that she saw her surroundings. To her left, there was a beautifull lake, full of wild life and clean water. She could see many fishes, along with some frogs and other animals as such._

 _To her back, and basicly surrounding the all area, there was a very dense forest. From time to time it would be possible to see something in the edge of it, but as soon as it apeared, it was gonne. This and the darkness between the trees were a very efective way of keeping unwanted visitors away. It was obvious that only a person who had been there already and knew the ways around it wouldn't be scared or lost for good._

 _The next thing she saw was a huge mansion, far away. Around the lake, it was all grass, with some mud obviously, but near the mansion there was a garden. Well, it really wasn't near the mansion. It was as if it started very elaborated, taken cared of and with many diferent speacies of plants, and as further as it got to the mansion, the wilder it was, until it turned into a completely wild envyronment._

 _Only then she notted the litle figure running towards the man. It looked to be a two year old girl with dark untame curly hair, styled in two ponytails, one on each side of her head. Her eyes were of a light brown, with some yellow and red striks. She had a small litle green dress, and was running bare foot. Her expression was a mixture of hapinnes and excitement all at once._

 _"Careful Hermione! We don't want you to end up with a scratcheed knee again."_

 _Behind the litle girl, who now Hermione knew to be called Hermione, came a woman. She had black untamed curly hair, just like her daughter, only hers was midback length, and was let floating freely behind her. She had pale skin, and her eyes were dark, but with the right light, they could be described as purple. She was wearing a black thin dress, with an elegant corset._

 _The girl squirmed in delight when finally reatching the man. He lifted her up and tuirled around, arms raised in the air above his head. Hermione could see now that the man had a short beard, covering his shin, uper lip and part of his cheeck. His eyes were brown, just like the litle girl's. She was probably his daughter._

 _When her father finally placed her back on the ground, she hapilly run to the water, trying to catch a frog so she could play with it._

 _Meanwhile, the woman had reached the man. He wraped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. The woman leanned into the man, resting her head on his shoulder. She was almost a head shorter._

 _"She is really excited, isn't she?" the man smiled, observing his daughter, who was now holding a white wild bunny. Hermione identified the voice as one of her dreams._

 _"Of course she is. Today it's her birthday after all. She kept talking about how much fun she is going to have with her cousin Draco. I feel bad about the House Elfs. Had to hear her for more than an hour." there was a twinkle in the woman's eyes, as if she wasn't really upset about it. Her voice had been in her dreams before too._

 _They shared a look. The woman took something from her pocket and hided it behind her back. They smiled foundly at their daughter (at least Hermione thought she was their daughter)._

 _"Hermione, come here for a second, pumpckin pie!"_

 _Hearing his father voice, the litle girl set free the rabit and went half jumping half running toward the couple. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes were shining._

 _"What is it Dady?"_

 _"We have something for you." the woman showed her the litle box. Hermione's eyes (the two years old Hermione's eyes) opened with ansiety when she took the box in her hands and unwraped it._

 _Inside, there was a litle green box, with some silver and black drawings. She openned it, and immideatly a song started playing. The song went like: Olha o céu, lá no fundo do chapéu. Olha o Sol e a Lua a namorar. Olha o céu lá no fundo do chapéu onde eu e tu, vamos chegar..._

 _She knew those lyrics. She had heard them before. Were this her memories? Then why didn't she remember any of this? The litle girl's name was the same as hers, and they sure looked very similar, but still... Her hair was brown, not black, and even if it was untamed, the curls were missing. But still, that was her music box. The music box who no one knew where it had came from. And besides, since the box also sang the lyrics, and not only the melody, it had to be something magic._

 _The next thing the couple did solved this mistery. They gave her a key. The same key Draco had given her. This was the US, wasn't it? The "us" she had to trust. Her family. Her true family. It was hard to believe, but there were just to many evidences to refuse. Draco was her cousin. He probably kept the key as a memory of her._

 _Sudendly, the couple looked at her. Their eyes were hollow, showing no emotions. In fact, it was as if they had no emotions. They started getting smaler, and smaller, and smaller... NO! They weren't getting smaller! They were distanciating themselves!_

 _Hermione run to them! She had to see more, hear more, understand... However, as much as she run, they kept getting further and further from her. She reached her hand out, trying to hold on to their image, but that was not enough. She was being chased by some darkness, and when she had almost reached them, something grabed her ankle and pulled her back._

 _Her legs were traped, her left arm too, and something was trying to wrap her face. When the family finally disapeared, the only thing left was darkness. Hermione was floating, scared about the recent events._

 _Sudendly, she heard a hearpiercing sceam, and felt herself fall at highspeed. She felt she was going to dye, but then..._

She opened her eyes and found herself sitting up right in a wight sheets bed. Her breath was quick and she was still trembling from her dreams. She stared at her hands. It had felt so real. Those people had been so close, so...

"Oh, I see you are awake, Miss Granger. I believe you are fit to go back to classes today. I brought you some breackfast and I've already warned Professor Snape that you would be arriving a bit late, bu- Oh dear!"

Madame Pomfrey had just entered the enfermery, holding a tray with some toasts and milk, that was now all shatered on the ground. She had been so ocupied informing her patient about... well, everything, that she hadn't taken a proper look at the student.

Madame's Pomfrey reaction scared Hermione. She looked at her reflexion in the glass of water that had been place at her nightstand. She was... diferent. An older version of the litle girl she had seen in her dream. Her brown hair was now black and full of curls. That was the most ovious change. But it was a BIG one. She no longer looked like the Gryfindor know-it-all.

With her breackfast on the ground, she was told to dress herself and go to class. They had let her sleep big part of the morning, so Potions was the only one she would atend before lunch. She could wait an hour to eat.

She made sure she had the key before leaving to class. What she couldn't take out of her mind was all this knew things she was learning about herself. And her fisical change too. Why didn't this happen before? Why now? It all started with that spell. It was as if something, something like a wall or a volt had cracked, and now there was some information escaping. And the more information escaped, the bigger the crack would became and the more information would escape.

In the end, it was a good thing. At least she had discovered who she really was. Well, not yet at least. But soon she would. One way or another.

She nocked on the door, and waited for permission to enter the classroom. As soon as she heard the Potions Master's voice, she walked in, and directed herself to the professor desk. She was about to start explaining when Snape started reprimend her.

"Miss Granger, I hope this is the last time your late to my class. A THIRTY minuts late is a lot, and next time, I won't let you came into class, understood. As such, ten points will be ta- " he had lifted his eyes from the papers he was evaluating to stare her in the eyes, but what he saw left him gapping. In front of him was almost the spitting image o- _No, it can't be! Can it?_ He had doubts, but the prove was in front of him.

Some students had looked when the door opened to see who was there, but they mistook Hermione for some other student who was there only to give professer Snape some message from other teatcher.

Realizing he had been staring, Severus Snape changed the subject.

"Miss Granger, all students have already started their potions. As such, you better join Mr Malfoy. Now go."

"Yes, sir."

Professor might think that by being paired with Malfoy she would be disapointed or mad or angry, and she normally would, but not this time. It was just perfect! Now she had the perfect excuse to speak with Draco.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron. She gave them a reassuring smile, receiving a wave and a smile from Harry and grunt from Ron.

"It seems the fate really is on your side Granger." Draco started placing some stuff on her side of the table.

"In a way. And it's not Granger, is it?"

"No. Figured that one out, ãh? How did you do it?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream?" they switched positions so Hermione could add some ingredients.

"Yeah. I'm almost sure I saw my real parents. And they were talking about you coming to my birthday. They said you were my cousin. So what I need to know is: why is this only hapenning now?"

"Well, I've asked myself that question before. My parents told that the night your parents were taken, y-"

"Taken where?"

"That would be telling, and where's the fun in that?" he glanced to her from the corner of his eye, just in time to see her frown. She might had seen her parents, but she only knew their apearence, not their names. That was normal, after all she had grown up in that horrid Muglle World, and those were not things one could learn in a book. "Any way. The night your parents were taken, the people who took them told mine you were dead. And if you don't remember, than they probably obliviated you. I think the spell in professor Flitwick class broke slightly the spell, and now, the more you know, the more information will probably come back to you."

"I had already thought about that possibilaty. But who would have the courage to send a child to a wold where they don't belong? Carefull, Snape is staring." Hermione lowered her eyes to disguise their convesation.

"Of course he is. Everyone is! You're looking exacly like my aunt! Gonna give the creepes to some people, I'm sure. Can't wait to see Dumbledork's face! And besides, Potter sufered the same fate, didn't he?"

"But he was with his familly! The right thing to do was to place me at your parents care to be fair!"

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about that." After that mistirious affirmation, one that Hermione couldn't ask what it meant thanks to Snape glarings, they staied in silence for a long time.

Finally, Hermione put together the courage she needed and asked "Do you really think he's going to speak to me about... this? I mean, I know he cares about Harry, but he IS the Chosen One..." she looked at their work. In the cauldron was a thick silver shinning lickid, still fumming. She let a leaf of orangetree fell and it imideatly turn bronze and hardened, sinking.

She felt happy with the results, not only because it was an incredibly dificult potion, with diferent levels of brewing, but because it also was the first time she had worked with someone who wasn't Neville. In other words, she hadn't simply ordered someone what to do, but actually worked together. "Professor, we've finished our potion."

"You do realise you're much more powerfull than him, right? And of course he is going to speak with you!" Draco said barely moving his mouth, since Snape was now aproching them.

Severus leaned in the cauldron and smelled the potion. He then filled two vials with it, probably to evaluate them later, and to have something more concret than just his memory to base their marks on in the end of the term.

He gave Hermione a long look. The litle Gryfindor felt like an insect in his presence.

She knew Snape was thinking of an explanation for this change. Hermione was not sure if he knew who her mother was, but it was very likelly.

She felt something on the back of her neck. Like a hand was walking to her up her spine. The only person who could have donne that was Draco, since he was the only one near her. However, his arms were crossed in front of his chest, staring at her.

 _Legilimancy!_ She had read about it. The abillity to break into someone's mind and to hear their thoughts and see their memories. Luckily, being the avid reader she was, she had immideatly reaserched for something to fight this, and had came across Oclumency. She had been practissing for many night's now, but her walls had neer been put to test.

She cleaned her mind from all thoughst, and prepared herself. Seconds later, she felt something brushiming her hair, right before the same felling of walking throught a ghost but warmer hit her. It felt like a hand was starting enter her skull. The idea of a door being openned apeared in her mind. Realising what was hapenning in time, she gadered all she had learn about Oclumency and erased the door from her mind with extreme and surprising facillity.

She could tell by the way a fiercess rage in Snape's eyes that he hadn't been expecting her to block his entrance. That was the only reason why she had been able of doing it anyway. But the truth was that he couldn't do it now without her knowing.

They had been like that for time enough to get awkward, Snape staring her down throught a curtain of black hair, when Draco placed a hand on her lower back. Her immediate instinct was to straighten up, and Snape leaned back a litle. _Odd... I wondered if it was Dumbledoor who told him to do this... Danm, Draco's opinions are really getting to me!_ Her new friend patted her back, as if saying _Well Donne!._ She wondered what was hapenning with the people around her. _It can't be all because of what hapenned yesterday, can it? God, if at least someone could tell me who my parents are!_ She stared angrily at Draco, who sent her an half apolegetic half mocking smirk when Snape was inspecting their potion once again,

"Mr Malfoy, Miss... Granger." the Potion Master said her last name slowly, each syllabe full of distrust and even MORE hate than before! " You may leave the class. Ten points to Slytherin and Gryfindor."

The two students cleaned their table in silence, Hermione thinking about how her talk with Dumbledoor would go and about all the diferents reaction she had been getting, Draco giving her the space he knew she needed.

They left the Dungen shortly after confirming if they hadn't forgoten anything (Snape would do anyting to take those ten points he gave to Gryfindor back).

Hermione waved Harry and Ron goodbye as Draco was openning the door for her, the reflection of the gentleman he had been educated to be. Harry waved back with an unsure but warm smile (who wouldn't be unsure in such a situation?) and Ron sent her a nasty look and went back to chop the Tentaculla's roots with fierciness. _Why does he have to behave as if he is the one being injured? Can't he see that I'm the one in the worst position in all this story!? If anyone has a reason to sulke it's me!_

Draco pated Zabini, who was having trouble with the potion, on the shoulder and followed Hermione out. Luckilly, she didn't saw the look he gave Ron, otherwise there might have been problems.

Both the Gryfindor and the Slytherin student decided to go for a walk, since Hermione had the start of a migraine and Draco didn't feel it was safe to live her alone in such a state.

"Look, in case you need to be alone, or some space after the conversation, or anytime... Don't hesitate to come to me, ok? We're cousins after all." he squized her hand trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Draco. Really." she looked him in the eye very serious. " I think Snape tried to use Legilimency on me."

"What?!" the heir of the Malfoy familly grabed her hand and pulled towards the Whomping Willow, where he knew no one would go and so they couldn't be heard. "That's terrible! It means Dumbledoor is already on it!"

"On what Draco?! It's not funny anymore! Why don't you just tell me?" Hermione enjoyed this knew friendship with Draco, and with everything that was hapenning in her life it felt good to have someone there. But it also hurt to know that he had all the answers she needed and he revused to tell her.

"It's not a matter of being funny or me jocking with you. I can't tell you. I'm not even sure of what hapenned. It needs to be Dumbledoor." he sat on the grass staring at the Whomping Willow. He losenned his tie and threw his bag away. "Do you think I don't want to tell you? But if I do, you will be influenced by MY opinion! Me, my parents, even yours I'm sure... all of us want you to make your own choice." Hermione sat next to him.

"Is it bad?" she said after a long minut of silence.

"What?"

"Being a pureblood? The truth about my parents? Being a … Death Eater?" she wispered the last sentence. The Malfoys would never admit being involved in such activities, but after everything, she knew Draco would trust her with that one litle secret.

"It's better than you think. When you learn the truth, you're going to be shocked and confused. When you met your parents, I think you're going to be relieved. Many things are not what they look like. And about being a Death Eater... your going to be surprised too." he layed down and closed his eyes.

They heard students coming from the castle, meaning it was lunchtime. She thought about Harry and Ron and Ginny. How would the Weasleys react to her being a cousin of the Malfoys? _Maybe I should wait until I have all the information. But what if they get angry with for not telling them what I already know?_

The Gryfindor official know-it-all stood up and cleaned her skirt from any possible dirt and grass. She looked down at Maldoy, who stood still.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna wait for Zabini, Goyle and Crabe here. I want to explain them what's going on. Nothing to much really, just that they shouldn't pick on you anymore and that they'll know the why later. Are you ok with that?" he said with his eyes closed.

"If they're going to leave me alone them it's fine, I suppose. I'm gonna have lunch with the boys and try to explain as much as possible to them." she turned on her arounds and started walking to the castle.

She heard her name being called and turned back to Draco once more. He was still in the same position, but had a smile on his lips. A real smile, not those he sent towards the other Houses when they lost points.

"I doubt they will leave you alone. You're one of us now." he opened his eyes and winked at her. "And don't worry, I forgive you that punch."

"Get lost Malfoy."

Hermione walked away with a smile on her lips. Who would say that Draco Malfoy could be nice? _At least something good came out of this mess._

She entered the the Great Salon and headed to the Gryfindor table. She immideatly saw her friends all sat together, already picking at the food on the silver plates.

She walked towards them and sat next to Ginny, who sent her a curious look. In front o her was Harry, who seemed to have already gotten used to her knew apearence, and Ron, who was still in full mood.

No one else seemed to note her new looks. It wouldn't take long thought. She was sure her fellows Gryfindors would be sure to tell everyone, even if not on purpose. The fact that Neville had seen her would only help the news travelling faster, since he had been spending a lot of time with Luna latelly.

"Hey Hermione. What hapenned to you?"Ginny grabed one of her new perfect curls and pulled it, making it bounce up and down.

"Did Ron and Harry already told you about yesterday?" she looked at the boys. Harry nod her a yes, while Ron just kept eating his fried chicken. "Good. So, after they left me in the enfermerie, I found a message in the pocket of my robes. It said that if I wanted to know more about the events of the class I should go to the Trophey room at one a.m.. It said that I should go alone, otherwise I would get none information."

"So you went alone to met this mistirious person? What if it was a prank? What if you had gotten hurt?" it felt good to know that even after all this confusing events Harry still worried about her.

"I thought about that, but if I needed anything I could allways scream and Filtch would came in the same instant, right?"

"Still, you should've told us!"

"And how was I supposed to do that Ronald! I don't have an owll, I couldn't ask anyone to tell you and you didn't come back to see me!"

"But I bet you told ferret! You looked so happy to be paired with him today in potion class!"

"Ron, I think that's enough! Hermione has her reasons, and she will tell us if and when she sees fit." Harry placed a conforting hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down a litle. But just a litle, because when Malfoy looked her way and smiled he almost stood up.

"Yeah Ron. Shut up, I want to hear the rest." Ginny, as allways, was eager for a good gossip. _I'm starting to wonder if I really did the right choice._

"Anyway. At one a.m. I went to the Trophey room and met with Malfoy. He didn't said much, just that I should trust him, and gave me a key. Then Filtch apeared and we had to leave. I went to bed, thinking about the key and had a dream. I think I saw my real parents. They were talking about my birthday and said that Draco was my cousin."

"What?! Who are your real parents!?And you're Malfoy's cousin?! "

"Ron, shut up and let Hermione continue!"

"Thank you Harry. Then the dream turned into a nightmare and everything went dark and I heard screams. But before the screams the couple there gave a music box to the 'litle Hermione' with a key. That key is the one that I now have." Hermione showed them the silver key with the green esmerald. "Then I woke up and saw that I looked like this. Today in Potion class Draco told me that I was probably obliviated, and that his parents thought I had died. He said it was likelly Dumbledoor would talk to me about this. And that's basicly everything." Hermione thought it was better to leave the fact that Snape had trid to perform Legilimencies on her out for now.

She looked at her friends' faces. Ginny was gaping, Harry seemed a litle uncontable and Ron was glaring at her with hate. The red head was about to say something, when his face was covered in a shadow. The two girls turned around to see who was there and found them facing a very serious Transfiguration Professor. Her mouth was pressed so tightly that it seemed the woman in front of them had no lips at all.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like to have a word. Please follow me." her teatchorvoice was cold and distant, as if she was talking with Umbridge.

Hermione stood up quickly and gulped. She had never seen Minerva McGonnagal like this. She waved at her friends, who were already talking in ushed voices. Harry no longer seemed on her side, his face now like Ron's, as well as Ginny's.

She followed her professor to the statue that guarded Dumbledoor's office. Along the way, she could see the students whispering about her. Now that she was with a person of certain importance, people had started comparing her with that Gryfindor Perfect, coming to the realisation that they were in fact the same person.

She saw some of the older students passing throught her in a hurry. She saw confusion on the eyes of the youngers, shock on the eyes of her fellow fifth year students. She saw fear in the eyes of some students, big part of them purebloods and halfbloods. She saw that fear turn in hate in some, others waved her not sure if what they saw was real. She saw Zabini who winked at her.

It seemed that everyone knew more than her. The Slytherin students seemed to be ok with the last events, some of them even happy. In the other Houses, some of the Seventh and Sixth years tried to get a better look at her, and them scuried off when their eyes locked with the ones of the person in question.

Hermione had been so focused on her thoughts that McGonnagal had to tap her shoulder to bring her back to reality. Her teatcher nodded towards the stairs, and the Gryfindor student started climbing slowly, almost afraid. Of course she wasn't afraid of Dumbledoor. She was afraid of the reactions of Harry and Ron. Their expressions of hate couldn't seem to get out of her mind.

When she finally reached the door, she looked over her shoulder just to see that her teatcher hadn't followed. This was about to be her first conversation with Dumbledoor alone, and she couldn't be more nervous. She cleaned her sweaty hands on her sweater and nocked. The door opened magicly, without her having to touch the handle or a voice ordering. She took it as a sign to come in.

The office was just like Harry described. It was filled of bookcases, each one with more interesting books than the one before. Oh, how she would love to get her hands on them. There were also strange object, a 3D macket of the Deathly Allows, Dumbledoor's Phoenix, stairs that lead up, probably to his bed chambers. She wondered where the Pensive could be.

Remembering the what Snape did, she thought if she should put up her walls. On one side, she did not enjoy having people snooping around in her mind. But Dumbledoor could take it as an ofence or a sign that she was against to him. Her conversations with Malfoy weren't nothing special. The only problem was Snape.

It was said that he worked as a spy for Dumbledoor, and that look of hate he sent her didn't help. It was plain obvious that he had told the Headmaster about that too. Certainly Dumbledoor would try to see if it was true. Faced with this facts, Hermione decieded it would be best to play dumb.

She aproach the desk where Dumbledor was sitting, petting his dear bird. He smiled brightly at Hermione. However, she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Sir." he recoiled his shoulders and grabed one himself, poping it in his mouth.

"Very well. So, I've heard about the... incident in Charm's class. Very confusing, isn't it?" Hermione only nod. She couldn't see how Harry could idolatrate this man. To her, all this sweeteness seemed fake. "I understand how you feel."

 _Oh, really?! Have you ever discovered you're familly is not who you allways thought it was?_

"Well, to explaine all of this, I believe it would be better to start from the beginning." he let out a small laugh at his own jocke. "It all hapenned after Voldemort fall." she resisted the urge to shiver when she her that name. "He had many followers, the Death Eaters. Some of them went to Azkaban, others claimed they had been on the effect of the Imperius curse." _Like the Malfoys, you mean?_ "However, some of them were very loyal. They would do anything to bring him back to power. One night, a group of Death Eaters evaded the house of Alice and Frank Longhbottom, whose son Neville studies in your year if I'm not mistaken. Those Death Eaters were Barty Crounch Junior, who brought back his Lord last year, the Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. They tortured Frank and his wife to insanity, and were taken that same night to Azkaban. Frank Longhbottom was a very famous Auror, with a First Order of Merlin, an now resides in St. Mungus with his wife. The four Death Eaters were put to trial and now face a sentence of a life in Azkaban."

He stoped to let her take in all this knew information. She had no idea this had hapenned to Neville's parents. How was she going to face him!? _Well, I'm not my parents. At least everyone got the chance to know me before this came to public. And was he trying to guilt trick me with that thing of 'Neville studies in your year if I'm not mistaken'? Of course he knows he is in my year! He gave us points already!_

 _"_ In that same night, after the arrest, we sent a group of wizards and witches and to the Black Mansion. They were to retrive the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"You mean me, porfessor? And who are 'we'? she had thought the Ministry was guilty in the beginning, with the influence of Dumbledoor, but if her guess was now correct, she would have some revenge to do.

"Yes Hermione. You are the heir of both the Black and the Lestrange family. That night, the Order retrieved you from your parents house. We told the Ministry you were dead, and sent you to live with a Muggle familly who were Minerva's friends. You see, we didn't want you to grow up with all those pureblood ideals. It was all for the greater good."

 _You didn't want me to be like my parents you mean! So you just took me away from my familly!_

"I understand this is a lot to take in. You mustn't feel guilty over your parents actions. And don't worry, we will protect you from anyone who can be considered undesired." _Feel guilty?! Me?! You are the one who should feel guilty! Oh, and I bet I know exacly who you want to 'protect' me from._

"Professor, who had the idea of take me? And... who helped?" Hermione paused, seeing now how much this sounded like revenge. "I just want to have an idea of who really can protect me from 'undesired ones'. I mean, if they broke into a Mansion, then they certainly know what their doing." she smiled sweetly. _Two can play this game._

"The idea came from Sirius. That night Moody, Professor McGonnagal, Molly and Arthur, and me of course, broke into the Mansion." Dumbledoor smiled, as if he was proud of what he had donne. _So used to everyone believing that he is such a nice person that doesn't even nots when he is beeing made of full! And Sirius and will need to have a chat._

"Thank you Professor. For all this... information. Is there anything else?"

"You're welcome. And remember that nothing will change from now on. You're still one of ours. And yes, there are some litle details. First, you must choose wich last name you would like to use. You may keep Hermione Jean Granger, or have your name changed to Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange. Also, there is all of your heiritance. As soon as the papers are donne, you may visit all the houses and masions. And there is nothing to worry, as soon as you have made a decisio, I will go to Gringots to sort things out." He smiled in his grandfatherly way, but somehow that didn't ease her fears.. "You have one week to decide if you would like to keep all you're fortune or give some to charity and wich name you would like to use."

"I don't think that will be needed. I would like to keep everything. And I prefer the name Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange." Hermione didn't felt it was safe to let Dumbledoor deal with the papers, but what choice did she have?

The Headmaster's face paled a litle, but his smile didn't flatered. He knew by McGonnagal that she was an excelent witch, just like her mother. She had also heinerate her love for learning and books. Luckilly for them, she had her father's temper, so she allways tried to reason before acting. However, they had never seen her in a real duel.

They had feared this day. They would try to control her, to keep her on their side, but that wouldn't be easy. Even without the influence of her parents, she already behaved so much like them. When she was mad, she would storm of just like Bellatrix, and her snappy coments were Rodolphus face. But seeing her options with this simple matters worried him. Maybe he should take more time with the papers.

"Professor, I would like to be the one to tell my friends about this." Dumbledoor nod his agrement. "When do you think this will come to public, Sir?" Hermione only wished Skeeter wouldn't be the first one to hear about this.

"Oh, don't worry, We will keep everything ush ush. The Prophet won't know anything about this, unless certains events come to happen."

"Uhm... Thank Professor. For everything." she stood up and walked out, without waiting for permission.

Those people... those she had called friends had used her. Harry, Ron and her school friends probably didn't even know. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking that all the things the Weasleys had donne for her were only ways to keep her controled.

 _All those visits to the Burrow... They were just trying to keep an eye on me! How could they do this!? Was this what Draco was talking about? Well, if he had told me this I would have gotten really mad with him and probably acuse him of being a liar... I swear that if I get my hands on Sirius he would wish to have never gotten out of Azkaban!_

The sun was already starting to disapear when the conversation ended. She had no idea how ong she had been inside the office, but what looked to be just half an hour was in fact one or two.

She wanted to go and tell her friends these new information, having someone to talk about. However, she feared their reaction. Hermione wondered if they already have an idea of what was going on. That would explain Ron's reaction.

She thought about Draco. He really was her cousin. _What a twisted thing to happen. And right on the O.W.L.S. Year!_

Sudendly, she remembered Umbridge. What would the Ministry do?! Her back went back to the papers, and she had an idea. Maybe there was someone who could take care of that asides from Dumbledoor.

She turned around and run to the Quiditch pitch. Hermione had been walking with a fast step towards her Comon Room, but if there was any possibility of her idea working, than she needed to talk to Draco as soon as possible.

She remembered he said he had Quiditch's trains every tuesday at five, and if the late events hadn't messed with her head too much, than the blond boy should be there.

She passed Luna on her way, who said something about her having Nargles flying all around her head. No one payed her really much attention, asides from some Slytherins. Now that she wasn't with a teatcher, the students didn't make the connection between her and the Gryfindor Perfect.

The air was cold outside, as it was normal in November. There was no snow yet, so she arrived at the Quiditch pitch rather quickly.

Walking by Hagrid's Hut, she asked herself if her life would ever be as simple as before. _Likelly not._

Once in there, she saw the brooms flying in the sky. She considered interupting the train, but the last thing she wanted was to atract more attention. As so, she sat quietly, waiting.

She watched the other students silently. They were all Slytherin's, big part of them was probably waiting for a fellow colegue just like her. From that distance, she couldonly distuing Pansy and Milicent.

While waiting, she lt her mind wonder to all the things that had happen in the last two days. This new friendship with Draco. It seemed so easy to be around him, even thought they had been together only a few hours.

Her parents. Both of her famillies. She really wantd to get to know the Malfoys. She remembered them from the Quiditch Cup of last year. Hermione hoped they wouldn't mind.

She wondered to her muggle parents. How much did they know? Were they victims too? Did they ever wanted her?

She thought about who was Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange. Surprisingly, that seemed to be the only thing she knew. That Hermione was the same Hermione as before, but with more money. She laugth quietly at that thought. But it was true. She wasn't going to change just because of a name. She wondered if she would've been diferent in another life. One where she was never taken away from her familly. There wouldn't be much diference. She would've been in Slytherine, maybe would have act jus like Draco towards muggleborns... But essencial would've been there. She would be exacly the same Hermione.

She thought about her parents. Her real ones. She wondered if they knew she was alive. The thought o both of them rotting in a place like Azkaban, surronded by Dementors hurted more than she thought. Even without knowing them, she loved them. She had turned the silver key into necklace, so that she allways had a part of them with her. Of course she was terrified, knowing that she was the child of not only one of the most powerfull witchs, but of two of the most loyl Death Eaters and th heir of two of the most powerfull pureblood famillies in Britain.

"Hermione, are you alrigh?" she turned around to face her blond friend, worrieness wrighten all over his face. Without thinking, she flunged herself towards him, hugging his neck and sobbing.

"No! Everything is not alright! People who thought cared about me were likely only using me, my real parents are in Azkaban, this will be all over the papers soon... What am I supposed to do?!" tear feel down her cheecks, weting her friends robes.

"Hermione calm down. You have to give them a chance. As much as I hate, I think you're friends really like you. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

And Hermione did. She told him all about Dumbledoor taking her away from her familly, her new name, her desire of meeting his familly. Draco listened atently to all of this, offering a coment here and there. Finally, now more calm, Hermione told him about her plan.

"I don't trust Dumbledoor to turn everything legal. I know I'm asking a lot from you and you're family, but I was wondering if you're father wouldn't mind to do that?"

"No problem Hermione. My father will deal with that first thing tomorrow. And if you have any problem with that dog freak Sirius, just tell me and I'll make sure he doesn't forget his place." he smiled meanly, earning a laugth from his cousin.

"Thank you Draco. Really. I don't know what I would do without you cous'." with that, Hermione kissed his cheek and left.

Walking back to the castle, she prepared herself for the conversation she would have with her friends.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** And here it is, the second chapter. The true second chater. The othe I had posted was from my other bellamione fanfiction, broken mirror. I'm so sorry! Anyway, here is the true second chapter, and soon (probably today) I'll post th third. Thanks for all the reviews, principaly to Lady0fgaladhrim, who alerted me to this, and for all the favorites and follows. Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me hear you're thoughts. Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione had never felt so nervous. The outcome of the conversation she was about to have would be crucial. In front of her sat Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Both boys had an expectant expression.

They had been her friends since the incident with the Troll in their first year. She loved them with all her heart and only hoped they would understand. She didn't want to loose them, but she hopedn to have the chance of getting to know her familly. Or what was left of it. Surprisingly, she didn't felt repulsed by who her parents were, or scared. Hermione only hoped they would feel the same.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Ronald stared her down from his place, as if he considered himself better than her or as if he knew already her litle secret. _Maybe he does... He could have very well told his parents about the incident in class, and then her parents told him the rest of the story._

"I already know what is going on. Dumbledoor told me everything. Please let me finish." she could see in their eyes the many questions _. "_ When I was one year old, I was taken from my familly. The Order is responsible for the all ordeal. They placed me in a muggle familly so that I could be raised diferently from my parents. In fact, I should have been raised by the Malfoys, since my parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, but I was thought to be dead. The reason I was speaking with Draco it's because he figured out I must be is lost cousin, and he was helping me understand all of this. I'm going to change my name from Hermione Jean Granger to Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange and I have already claimed my heiritence." when Hermione finished, she was out of breath, both from ansieghty and fear. Also, she prefered not to tell them their families had been directly envolved in it.

The tension was palpable and the trio stayed silent for a long minut. Of course to Hermione it seemed much more time. She saw her friends' faces contorting into an expression of disgust. She felt a twig in her heart, but still hoped for the best outcome.

"A Lestrange. You. You are a Lestrange." Harry's voice was low but full of hate. "Do you know what they did?! They tortured Neville's parents to insanity! Bellatrix is the most loyal follower of Voldemort!" Ron flinched slithly at the name, more of habit than of fear.

"And what fault do I have? I didn't ask them to do it! I was just a baby." she tried to keep her voice calm, searching not to give fuel to the fire raising in their eyes.

"You're their daughter! I'm sure you have been sending messages to Draco all this time about us! That's why you knew what the Slytherin Monster was! You've been on ther side all along! It's obvious we can't trust you!" the ginger boy's face was almost as red as his hair.

"How can you say that?! If it wasn't for me you would be dead by now! After everything that I did for you two, this is all I get!? After everything we went throught together?! Hate for something I have no responsibility?" now Hermione was the one getting mad.

"Nobody asked you to help us! You're just a boring know-it-all! All this time you have been complaining about being a mudblood and now you suddendly discover you're the heir of two of the most powerful pureblood families? You're nothing but a Traitor!" _How dare he?! After everything! And just to think it is all his stupid Godfather's fault! I should've known somegthing was wrong from the looks he sent me!_

"I thought you would understand me better than anyone Harry. You lost you're parents, but I lost my all familly. And you know what, I'm very happy that I've found them." she passed them walking towards the the bedroom she shared with the other fifth year girls Gryfindors.

Her steps were so violent she accidently pushed Ron making him fall. Before leaving she turned around to face the boys once again.

"You know what?! If you hate me because of my parents, than I will hate you because of yours! It was your stupid godfather who had the idea of stealing his own cousin daughter! He would have donne it even if they hadn't been arrested! And your parents helped too Ronald!"

"I'm happy they did!" Hermione stomped upstairs and was already too far to understand who had spoke.

In the bedroom was Lavander reading a magazine. Not susprisingly, the book was upside down, wich meant the witch had heard the all conversation. _That's great! Just great! Tomorrow everyone will know about this! Just what I needed..._

That night Hermione went to bed without dinner. She had no desire to face the entire school. At least not yet. She closed her eyes and for just a few hours she forgot all her problems. She wouldn't shed a tear for people like them. She wouldn't shed a tear for the ones that betrayed her. No. She would instead get closer to the ones that had shown her love.

The next days weren't the easiests ones for the witch. She did the possible to avoid anyone from her house. Not everyone knew why, but she prefered to be carefull. Thankfully Lavander didn't tell anyone of what she heard, maybe because she wasn't sure about what she heard and Harry and Ron limited themselves to hateful glares.

Hermione woke up earlier than anyone and spent almost the all time in the library. The company of a certain Malfoy helped a lot. He was one of the few people who she talked to in those days. She didn't trust anyone, not after the disapointment that her friends had been.

Her cousin was slowly introducing his friends to her. Theodor Nott normally joined her in the library. Also, from time to time she saw Crabbe and Goyle walking behind her at a certain distance. Hermione suspected that had something to do with an overprotective relatieve.

It was Saturday when things started to go wrong. Last night she worked until late on an essay about the correct use of shields and when had been created. It was quite amazing how Umbridge could turn such an interesting subject as Defense Against the Dark Arts in a something even worst than Professor Bin classes.

As a result, it was later than usual (for her) when she walked to breackfast. On the way many students snarled at her and sent her hateful glares. Hermione was used to such a behaviour from the Slytherins, but not from the peaceful creature's that the Hufflepuff normally were, being allways ready to see the good in the others, or the logic Ravenclaws, who only judge after having all the facts.

Hermione became nervous and more nervous at each look or whisper. She had tried to be as silent in class as no one had ever seen her. That would prevent the teatchers from saying her name out loud. Her real name.

Entering the Sallon was quite scaring. Almost everyone turned to look at her. After some seconds it started to get awkward since Hermione could not move from the spot. Slowly, the sound of plates and chatter filled back the Sallon. The Gryfindor girl had no idea of what was going on, but something on the back of her mind said that it was all about her parents. Only that there was no way they could know about it, was there.

She walked to the Gryfindor table looking from one side to the other. She had taken to sit by herself in the last days, but it seemed that now there wasn't even a place for her to sit at all.

In that moment she saw something red on her right side. She turned her head right on time to catch whatever was thrown at her. In her hand was the edition of the Daily Prophet of that day. On the other side of the table stood a very furious Ronald Weasley. At his side was the famous Harry Potter. However, he only sat there with a smug look on his face.

Hermione turned to the paper. In the front page was an image of her. The following articule said:

 _ **A Traitor Among the Golden Trio?**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger is a known friend of the famous Lord Harry Potter and Lord Ronald Weasley. She as been part of their adventures for five years, a dear friend to those respectful Lords. However, is she really who she says?_

 _Miss Granger is now a muggleborn in her fifth year at Hogwarts. However, that is not the truth. This very Wednesday Lord Malfoy was seen at a late our in the Wizard Bank of Gringots. After a lot of research, we were able of finding what drove him to such a place at such an hour._

 _It is common knowledge that Bellatrix Druella Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus Nostradamus Lestrange, Rabastan Gulias Lestrange and Bartimus Crounch Junior were senteced to a life time in Azkaban for:_

 _-Serving the Dark Lord,_

 _-Torture of magical and non-magical creatures;_

 _-Murder of magical and non-magical creatures;_

 _-Use of the Inforgivables: Imperius curse, Cruciatus Curse, Killing Curse;_

 _It is also known that the daughter of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange died the same night her parents were arrested. However, not everything is what it seems. The daughter of Lord Lestrange and Lady Black had not died, no. It would seem that she escaped her fate and was placed under the care of a Muggle family with the intention of raising her to follow her parents steps. If young Lady Black-Lestrange had not run away, she would've had the guidance of Albus Dumbledoor. Unfortunatly, that was not the case, and no one is sure what her mission might be._

 _Lord Malfoy visited Gringots last Wednesday at seven o'clock for this reason. It would seem that somehow he discovered that is niece is still alive. His list of affairs was:_

 _-A blood test to prove the identity of the person in question;_

 _-The keys of the Vault One, belonging to the Most Ancient and Noble House Black, and Vault Number Six, belonging to the Le Plus Pur et le Plus Fort House of Lestrange;_

 _-The Guardionship of the person in question;_

 _-The Heinritence of the person in question;_

 _(this points will be described later in the article)_

 _Weren't we surprise to discover that the Heir to the Houses of Black and Lestrange in know one else but Miss Hermione Jean Granger. Or should it be: Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange._

 _It has been proved that this young witch is indeed the daughter of the infamous Death Eaters Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Also, with both the keys of the Vaults One and Six, Lady Black / Lady Lestrange has became the richest witch in England, with a total of Nine Thousands Millions Galleons in money. She is also the owner of the Black Manor and Lestrange Manor, wich is localted in France, along with any other house, manor, mansion or place and magical object, magical creature and etc in the name of those Houses._

 _Lady Black-Lestrange also owns 10% of the Dially Prophet, 50% of the Museum of Magic and Magical Creatures, 25% of the School of Magic and Witchcraft of Hogwarts, 33% of the Wizarding Bank of Gringots, 60% of the Magical Hospital St Mungus, 25% of the Magic Schools for Ladies Beauxbottom, and other small shares on many stores that can be found in Diagon Alley, with a minimum of 5% and a maximum of 15%._

 _As the only Heir of both Black House and Lestrange House, Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange has been emamcipated, meaning she is now allowed practice magic freely and has no need for a Guardion in the Magical World. For the ones who haven't read our last edition, a Magical Guardion is a wizard or witch that volunteers to train and guid a muggleborn._

 _The big question is: what will the Head of House Black and Lestrange do with all this power? We have asked some questions._

 _Molly Weasley, née Prewett revealed us that Hermione has much of her mother in her and has revealed an interest in learning the Dark Arts._

 _Lord Potter and Lord Ronald Weasley revealed to us how Lady Black / Lady Lestrange has been trying to uncover their secrets in the last five years in a futile tentative of aiding her fallen Lord._

 _Now the question remains: who is Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange, and what is her objective?_

 _An Article by Rita Skeeter_

When Hermione finally finished reading, her mouth was open wide. For one side, it was a good thing that her uncle had been able to help her and that at least now she didn't have to tell this to anyone anymore. For another, she couldn't believe all that that disguting beetle had written!

The part where her friends had completely lied about her didn't really bother her. She had gotten used to the idea over the last days. Besides, now that she looked over the years, she really didn't see how she could have called those idiots friends. The only thing they did was to take advantaje of her. At least that was she told herself.

No. Hermione was focused on the part where the money was concerned. She had just became the richest person on England from day to night! What would she do with all that money? Well, she wouldn't have to work, but she surely would like to. Of course that she should also worrie about how Skeeter had gotten her dirty hands on such an information, buuuuuuuuut... Besides, Dumbledore had said that nothing would get to the papers unless something he didn't like happen, wich meant this was all his fault! AGAIN! _I can't blame a stupid cow for writing stupid stuff when that is the only thing she can do..._

"You must be very happy, Granger! You can finally enjoy your family's money without worrieng yourself to be discovered!" Ron Weasley's voice was loud and clear. He was trying to make a show out of it.

"Yeah yeah Ronald. Whatever." Hermione limited herself to answer with desinterest.

"Don't you dae to speak to me like that, you... you... Death Eater!" _Ok, that is just stupid. I don't even have the Dark Mark! Wait, do I wantto have it? I think I should stop believing in everything that is said and starting to make my on conclusions. Sarting on giving my family a chance. Of course killing people is a-"_

"Are you listenning to me?!"

"Well Ronald, to be honest, I am very happy. I don't understand what you mean with being discovered, but I am happy that I now know who my family is. Even if the Granger's will allways be part of it." Hermione decided that the best way to adress this situation was to wait until she had the chance to make a gracefull exit.

"Shut up! You don't have to pretend anymore! We all know that you only hang out with us for information!" Harry had decided to join the conversation.

"I need information?" Hermione looked at them, forcing some pity in her stare. "Who were the two people that couldn't do their homework by themselves five days ago?" More and more people were starting to pay attention to the discussion.

"Yes! You ! You felt ashamed because you knew that no one would marry scum like you! You have allways have a crush on me, but you knew very well that I would never marry an annoying know-it-all. But you know, I think I'm going to be generous. I will allow you to become my servant." Hermione could not believe her ears. RONALD FUCKING WEASLEY WANTED HER TO BE HIS SLAVE!?

"You know Hermione, he is right." before she could say a word, Harry had started to talk again. "We all know that you not only hang out with us for the information, but also for the fame it would bring you. And I think I have an idea that will please you very much. It is the only way of cleaning your name. From now on, you will become official a slave of the House Potter and House Weasley." Harry smiled at her as if he had just given her all she could ever want.

A foreign pride started to ful her anger. Did they really think that she would be their slave?! As an oposite of her friends, Hermione had studied all there was to know about the Ancient families. Of course there wasn't a lot in books, and she couldn't just go around asking, but she knew that the Black Family went back to the time of Morgana, and the Lestrange Family to the time of Ceaser. And she would not ashame the name of her family because of two idiot teenagers.

"How dare you even sugesting something like that?! I used to be your friend! I can't believe I spent five years on my life with people like you! I-" Hermione had a lot to say. A LOT. She was seeing red in front of her, and that wasn't good.

"How dare we?! We show you our generosity! You are nothing! I am Lord Potter and he" Harry noded at Ron "is Lord Weasley! Yo-"

"Should be carefull with what you say next, Potter." the way the name Potter was said meant it could be only one person talking. "If I were you I showed some more respect to the Lady and Heir of the two most powerfull Families in all Europe."

"What do you want, Malfoy!? Do you want her to be your slave too!? I thought you hated muggleborns like her!" Ron was screaming louder and louder.

"She IS NOT a muggleborn! And do you know what's your problem? You are blind with so much light! I would never make my cousin a slave!" he sneered at the boys in front of him. "If it wasn't because of the blood we share, it would be out of respect! The Malfoys have allways been an ally of the Blacks, as well as the Lestranges. And that will not change!" Hermione looked Draco with other eyes.

One thing was for him to claim to be her cousin when they were only the two. Another very diferent was doing it in front of the all school. And it wasn't just that. Behind Draco stood Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Zabini, Nott, Milicent and other students she had never met. They seemed to be one pack of wolfs ready to atack and protect eachother.

 _They were educated like this... To be a unity, all together against whoever wishes them harm... They were placed in Slytherin to establish the futures allies of each family... And I'm one of them now._

Hermione stood there looking in wonder as Draco stood besides her, the others forming a human wall behind them. It was clearly that they were ready to strick if either Harry or Ron made another coment.

However, the boys only stood there. Slowly and with a nood of Harry, Ron sat back down. It was a batle of wills, and the strongest had won. They were now going back to their table and Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry and Ron just kept sending her hatefull glares, and the others were just to shocked to do anything. Something that also surprised her was the way no teatcher intrefered, but she would have to think about it later.

A hand closed around her, pulling her towards the Slytherin table. As Hermione sat between Pansy and Milicent, she felt the questions boiling inside of her. Draco sat in front of her, slowly filling is plate with bacon.

They were all in silence, and it was getting a litle awkward. Some of the Slytherin students were whispering, while other had taken parchement and quills from their bags and started writing. And Hermione couldn't understand what was so important. Sure, she was fucking rich now, but still, it wasn't like the Slytherins needed money, right?

"So... What is all this attention for?" Hermione didn't know how to ask why they decided to stop bullieing her in any nicer way.

"You're one of us now." that was the simple answer she received from Crabbe.

"What does that mean?"

"You're a pureblood." Goyle and Crabbe looked like two body guards, but Hermione could see that they were like bears. Giant tedy bears.

"Yes. But what does that means!?" she was getting impatient because no one seemed able of explaining to her what was going on. And if there was one thing Hermione hated, it was to not know something.

"Guys, remember Hermione grew up in the muggle world. She knows almost nothing of our costumes. In fact, I'm surprised Potter and Weasley knew." as an oposite to the first impression Hermione had gotten from Milicent Bulstrood, she was in fact very nice. Maybe the nicest of the lot.

"Isn't it obvious!? It was that fucking old goat! Honestly, when I see him out of this school, it will be already late!" Zabini gestured with his fork while speaking.

"Why don't we insult our dear Headmaster later and instead we explain this situation to Hermione?"

The brunete had been so caught up watching the interaction between the friends that she forgot her questions. They were like a big family, all completing each other.

"When you say 'we', you mean me, right Draco?" the grin that graced Draco's face was the only answer Nott needed. "Very well then." Theodor then turned at Hermione. "The first thing you need to know is that most purebloods got back to the Medieval Age. For exemple, the Blacks, the Malfoys and the Rosiers. You saw back there the way Potter and Weasley called themselves Lords. That has an explanation.

You see, you can be a part of a Pureblood family in three ways: by name, by blood, and by politics. For example, if you are disowned, then you will keep your last name, but your other conections with the family will be cut. The name Lord is only used in politics terms. You can only be a Lord or a Lady if you descend from a ascient family, one that has power, money and influence. Normally they all go back to the time of Kings and Queens. That is why muggleborns can't be Lords and Ladies. Now, to be an heir, you only need to have the blood of one ascient House, and most important, don't be disowned.

Of course later, we can discusse this matter further, but right now, I bet you are wondering about the all slave thing." he leaned closer to the table and lowered his voice. "The thing is: having slaves is very, but very ancient costumes. Of course parents of the oldest houses teatch their children about all of this, but many houses who are not from the Medieval time or who don't have an Ally to help them in our traditions wouldn't know about this. And lets face it: the Potters are from the ancient times, but not nearly old enough to know about this. Besides Potter has been living in the muggle world. And the Weasleys are ancient, but totally disrespectful to our traditions, so no, someone told those idiots about this." Nott starting cleanning his glasses in the end of the speech.

"But can they really do that?" even after all that information, and it was a LOT of information, Hermione felt quite unconfortable with the all thing.

"Yes, they do. But only if they follow certain rules. Shut up Theo." the dark haired boy had opened his mouth to speak again, but it seemed that Pansy would do the talkng from now. "The first thing you need to know is that a slave is a slave. The person has to do whatever her Master wants. If her Master or Mistress wants to make her a sex slave then there is nothing she can do against it. However, if a slave is a sex slave from the beginning and on paper, then the person will only be a slave on that front." before she could continue, Zabini shoved a pumpkin cake in her mouth.

"My turn." he smirked playfully as Pansy tried to eat the cake in the most Lady like way possible. "Now, to answer another of your questions. We all know you have a lot, just like Theo here."

"Is it a crime to seek knowledge out of the boundaries imposed to us by society!?" Theodore turned his nose up.

"Calm yourself down, Romeo. C'mon Zabini, we have Charms in fifteen minuts."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Draco." he turned back to Hermione. "As someone has already said, there are many ways to have a slave. First, you can offer the position: that's exacly what Potter did. In war times, prisioners also became slaves, like a reward. Some people claim that by saving someone's life you can make them your slave, but that is just a rumour. If you save someone's life, than that person owns you a favor that you can ask at any time. It's called a 'Blood Debt', and you must do it, or pay a certain quantaty of money. The last way of having someone become your slave, is to win it on a duel." Zabini smiled proudly at her.

"That's the only costum you know about purebloods?" Hermione asked in a playfull way.

"No... Maybe... No!" Zabini pouted at her before his face light up. "I also know what they used to do to in their wedding nights."

"There are traditions for that!?" Hermione felt her cheeks getting red and hoped no one had heard Zabini's coment.

"Not really. But there are many stories. For example, there was this wizard that had three nipples an-"

"To much information Theo!" Pansy pretended to faint dramaticly, while Theodor pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Ok ok, before we go into some weird story about nipples, I have just one more question." Hermione looked at the group very serious. "Why would they want me as their slave?"

"Well, assides from you being ho- ?" Zabini wasn't able of finishing his sentence because Goyle and Draco hit him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That's my cousin you're talking to." Hermione had the feeling that Draco had learned that face from his mother.

"And the Lady and Heir of the Houses Black and Lestrange! Show some respect." as the group laugthed at Goyle's words, Hermione wondered how could it be possible to become friends with someone so quickly as she had with these guys. She really didn't know them yet, but it felt right to be with them.

"To answer your question, as soon as a person becomes a slave, all that she owns becomes their Master's possession."

Hermione's eyes opened wide when she understood what those words meant. _They want the money... But for what? It might help the Weasleys, but they could have just asked... Unless it was for something that the Ministry is against! Like the Order! So that's why Dumbledoor wanted to be the one to go to Gringots!_

"By the way, thank you for helping me with all of this. And give my thanks to your father."

"No problem. And I'm sorry that we couldn't keep it quiet. I would love to see Dumbledorks face after this. Oh, and before I forget, my father has the keys to your vaults, but he prefers to give them in person. He is afraid someone might try and still them." Draco sent a hateful glare to the teatcher's table.

"The point is, "Milicent placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder "that there is no way Potter would be able of having you as a slave, unless he wins a duel against you. He has no experience in dueling, doesn't pay attention in the classes, and the spels he knows are harmless."  
"Yeah. Right Hermione?" Crabbe looked at her. She said nothing.

"Hermione, he can't duel, can he?" Pansy seemed worried. Hermione said nothing.

"Hermione, for Merlin's balls, he actually doesn't stand a chance against you." Zabini was in shock. She said nothing.

"Ok, it was you, wasn't it? You were worried he wouldn'tbe able of defeating the Dark Lord and decided to teatch him." when Draco spoke, he knew he was right. "C'mon, what did you do?" He wasn't really mad at her. He found that he could never be mad at his cousin no matter what.

"Weeeeeeeeelllll..."

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione knew she shouldn't do this. Hermione knew she shouldn't tell the children of Death Eaters about how, when and where her friends had been training. It was something a Gryfindor should do. But they had almost kicked her out of her own House, so why not. Besides, what Harry and Ron had donne had no words to be described. That's why she was about to tell them about Dumbledor's Army.

They had turned their backs to her when she needed most. They hurt her feelings without care. They wanted her as their slave, wich was completely humiliating. They wanted her money and possessions. So no. They were not her friends.

Oh, Hermione was now sure she would quickly make friends. It seemed her cousin felt it was his duty to make her feel welcome. The Slytherins, who for so long had tormented her, were now the ones to stand at her side. Yes, at her side. Because with them she was just as important as any of them. Sometime she wondered if the only reason why they pranked and bullied her was because she was a muggleborn. Or at least they thought. But after what she had discovered in recent days, she wondered if there was more to it than what the Light was told. Of course it was a toutchy subject, so she didn't dare to ask anything. Maybe when they got to know each other better.

When Draco asked her what she had donne to teach Harry Potter how to fight, she asked them if they could go to a more private place. Even if she tried to convince herself that she needed to know how to protect herself, there was still some loyalty to her friends that told her she shouldn't do it. But war was coming close, and people would die. Hermione hoped not to be one of them. And she also had to choose a side. Not that she had much options.

Of course some part of her still hope they would see that what their were doing was completely wrong, but she just couldn't take it. It was too humilliating. She wanted revenge. For being taken from her family and from what had hapenned more recently. Yes, she knew she was changing really fast, but she didn't have to pick a side yet. After having helped Harry and Ron for so long, it was only fair if she told this new found friends about what she would have to to protect herself from. She decided she would wait and when she was more calm, she would then, and only then, with enough proof and certainty, pick a side.

Since the next trip to Hogsmead was just in two, maybe three weeks, depending on the weather, the school was full of students. So to find a private place would be dificult. Either Common Rooms were out of question, so was the Library, the Great Hall, the Quiditch Pitch, the Forbiden Forest and many other places. So it wasn't until they saw Neville rushing towards the Owlry did they thought about it.

When Hermione saw her friend, all the tears she had been holding back threatened to spill. Her parents had tortured his, and now he had to live knowing that they would never truly know who he was. It wasn't her fault, but she couldn't stop blaming herself for this. Neville was a sweet boy and he wouldn't harm a fly, but that didn't mean he couldn't hate.

When the two teenager's eyes locked together, he smiled warmly. _Why is he smiling? Hasn't he read the paper yet? Well, if he didn't someone told him for sure... Then why? Does he wants to make me fall in a fake state of safety? No, of course not! He would never do that! Neville is... a good person. He didn't desearve this._

She nod towards him, to dumfound to do anything else. The Gryfindor scuried of past the Slytherins, surprised when none of them made any remark on his missing robe.

Draco had seen the smile from the other pureblood, and he sudendly remembered what his mother told him. Could it be possible that the chubby boy knew about it? Should he tell Hermione? She was probably very worried about this, but he didn't want to give her hope in vain. So many things had already been taken away from her...

Soon enough, the Slytherins and the Gryfindor arrived at their destination. They sat in a circle on the ground, with Theo placing a litle handkerchief on the ground so he wouldn't get dirty. They all stared at her for a while, Hermione trying to gain some courage.

"So, what did you do exacly?" Goyle was sating next to Crabbe, both looking expectantly at her. She took a deep breath before she started.

"It all started when Umbridge became our teatcher. I knew we weren't learning anything with her, so I sugested that me, Ron and Harry created a group of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I asked Harry to be the teatcher and he accepted. We have been training for a while now." Hermione looked nervously around. If they got mad at her for this, how would they react about what she was going to tell them next.

"Why did you choose Potter to be the teatcher?" one could see that Theo was very confused.

"Well, because he is the one with more experience and he is the best at de-"

"What?! You're so much better than him! Just because he got some luck with Dementors and all the shit that happened all over the years, it doesn't mean he knows anything about the Defense Against the Dark Arts. For fucks sake, the only spell he uses is 'Stupefy'!" Pansy seemed angry at Hermione's response, probably because she had had better marks than Harry during all those five years and still everyone only talked about him.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know. But that's not it anyway. During the Summer I also found a book about Dark Arts. Before you ask, no Theo, I did not show it to Dumbledor." the boy noded aprovingly. "It seemed old and after I read the first pages, I saw that many of those spells had been forbided, forgoten, or we had never actually learn how to protect ourselves from them, even if it was in our school books."

"The old thing probably didn't want the Death Eater kids to know how to protect them. The only thing he would have to do next would be to teach the Order those spells and we would be dead. Poof!" Zabini said.

"Once again, I don't know. The thing is that I have been teatching them to Harry. He doesn't care about where I learned them, only that they are powerfull. I told him it was in a book I found in the restricted section last year."

"That might be a problem." Draco leaned forward, crossing his legs. "Now that Potter has turned against you, he might very well go to Dumbledoor and tell him this. And then he would go after the book, and if he get his wrinkled hands on it, then we would be pretty much screwed."

"We need a plan. If you want to make a false book, then I can ask my father to send me a list with spells and curses that have quite some nasty second effects on the caster, but that only show themselves sometime later after the spell was cast." Milicent suggested. "I heard they are great to use in duels."

"I'll make the book. Do some reaserch here and there, so that if Dumbledoor tries to find out more about it, he won't find anything suspicious. And Theo here will help me." Zanini punched Theo's shoulder with a smirk.

"You should feel happy I don't mind help Hermione." said the dark haired boy, pushing his glasses up.

"Well, then I suppose that I could say that I got the autorization to go to the Restricted Section from our last DADA teatcher. Since he can't deny it, then it would should be fine."

"But what about the spells you already teatched him?" Goyle seemed truly worried over her.

"Yeah. It's not like he won't most likely use them." Crabbe's reaction was a reflexion of his best friend's.

"That's an easy one. We create our own training club. But instead of only DADA, we can learn all the other subjects. It's not like they teatche us anything useful here." _Draco has a point._

"Well, then we still need two things: a place to train, and a catchy name. And don't look at me with that face, Draco. You know just as well as I do that apearences are very importante."

"Fine, what do you sugeste?" Theo asked, as Hermione handed him the book and some blank pages os that he could start taking some notes.

"Well, right now, there are already some names: Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledor's Army and Death Eaters. We could try to get some inspiration out of them." Pansy said, scratching her chin.

"Shouldn't we start with the place first?" Zabini asked, looking up from the work he was doing along with Theo.

"Nah, that takes too long. I want to do something now." Milicent stratched herself, resembling a cat. Hermione had to supressed a laugth when she remembered what had hapenned in her second year thanks to the girl's pet.

"What if we used something Greek or Latin?"

"You really are a Black, Hermione. They only choose names related ith Legends, starts, mythology..." Draco came sat next to her to give more room to Zabini and Theo to work.

"Let me guess, your name means 'Dragon'?"

"Well, of course, Carbbe. And Hermione's comes from Hermes and Herculies." Hermione didn't hear what her cousin was saying.

"Ok, forget about the Greek and Latin. Let's keep it simple. If we were heard saying weird things in the corridors it would atract more attention, and with Harry and Dumbledor claiming the Dark Lord's return attention is the last thing we need. We need something common enough that it would raise no doubts, but that it is still speacific enough."

"What about: Seekers and Keepers? I think it suits your idea, Hermione. We kind of seek knowledge and we are keeping a secret. Besides, they're Quiditch's terms, so it wouldn't be unusual to hear them."

"Have I ever told you that you are a litle genius, Nott?"

"Yes. Yes, you have, Zabini."

"Well, who thinks we should adopt the name of 'Seekers and Keepers' please raise your hands?" Everyone raised their hands when Draco said this.

"Well, what now?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" added Goyle.

"Now, we better get out of here. We were lucky enough that nobody decided to send a letter while we were here. Better not push our luck. Besides, Charms already started, so we really need to hurry." with that, Draco stood up, followed by Hermione, and the others.

"You have classes on Saturday morning?"

"Charms is a class that requires very steady basis, and wich exams can be very speacific. Also, Charms is the base of most magic. So we asked Professor Flitwick to give us some extra help." Theo pushed his glasses up as he grabed all the papers.

"If you want you can show up. But I think you should get some sleep." Pansy pocked her cheeck. "It wouldn't do for a Lady of your level to have wrinkles."

Together, they climbed downstairs and went back to the castle. It was pretty empty, with all the students enjoying the last days of October near the lake. Before taking separated paths, Draco told her to be carefull and on the look out. And to also write to his mother.

There were just so many things in Hermione's mind. Her family, all the things she now owned, her parents, the way Neville behaved, the book, her exams, Umbridge, the Order, Snape, Dumbledor, Harry and Ron... _Maybe Pansy is right. I could do with some sleep. Besides, all my homewrok is already donne, so..._

Slowly and tiredly, the young Gryfindor started heading to the Gryfindor Tower. It seemed that the corridors were really empty. Like, really empty! The only footsteps she heard were hers and there wasn't a student there. It was quite creepy. _It doesn't matter. I'll just go to bed._

"Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you." Minerva McGonnagal had apeared sudendly behind her.

Almost jumping, Hermione turned around to face her teatcher. She was smiling, but her eyes seemed colder than usual.

"Professor. I didn't realize you were there."

"There are many advantejes for being an Animagus." _Right. Forgot about the cat thing. Maybe becoming an Animagus might be a good idea..._ "I have heard of the incident of this morning. You must forgive Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. It has been dificult for them." _How is this dificult for them? Unless you think about homewrok._

"Professor, I understand-" _No I don't_ -" but the things they said to me today really hurt my feelings." _And pride._

"You shouldn't think much about it. Harry needs you now more than ever." Hermione didn't felt like sleeping anymore. "Besides, now that people know of your heritage, you might be in danger."

Hermione didn't know how to answer that. She had already spoken with Dumbledoor, she hadn't been expecting having to talk with another teatcher. But she had to be carefull. Right now she wasn't safe, so her next move would have to be doing just that. Until now she hadn't picked any side, but the Slytherins had protected her today so...

"Of course Professor. Harry is the Chosen-One. If something was to happen to him it would make great damage in the Order. I just don't understand why they reacted like they did today..."

She hadn't said anything that would acuse her, but she hadn't said speacifically that she was on the Oder's side. And even if they were right and they had wanted her to become a slave just for her money, she knew Harry and Ron had to have another thing in mind.

"They are just angry. Afterall, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were great suporters of you know who. And your mother and Molly never got along very well." _That explains Mrs Weasley's reaction._ "But that's not what I wanted to talk."

"No?"

"No. We think the Malfoy familly will try to aproach you. They might try to use you, blackmail you in doing things you don't want to." Minerva turned to as they got closer to Fat Lady's portrey. "They are dangerous. They might just kill you in order to get the money or as a revenge for Bellatrix and Rodolphus time in Azkaban. Please, you must stay away from them."

 _So that's wat this is all about... I should've know Dumbledoor would try to warn me about them. What a shame I've already been aproached._

"Of course. I will be carefull and on the look out. If they try to get closer, I will inform you right away."

"Thank you. It's a relief to know that you won't put yourself foolishly to harm." with that, she left.

Minerva had just talked with Dumbledoor. What he had told was not good. It was true that Hermione resembled her parents more and more with each day, but to adopt their surname as determined as Albus said she did, lets just say it isn't good. She was Potter's biggest chance at surviving. Sure, she could be replaced, but that wouldn't just give the Dark side on more liutenent, but it would take time too. Precious time that couldn't be wasted.

Hermioned climbed the stairs and went directly to her dormitory without even sparing a glance the Common room. They were plenty of things to solve.

First there was the Order problem. It was obvious they wanted her on their side. There wasn't much she could about that, since she was surronded by members. However, if she could play the right cards maybe things would work out.

Then there was the book. She had to get ride of it as soon as possible. And also Harry. Him knowing the spells contained there wasn't good at all.

There also was the trust problem. Right now she had no idea who she could trust. It was obvious that whoever belonged to the Order was out, principly the ones who kidnapped her. She guessed trusting Draco should be fine. There were her uncle and aunt too, but she wasn't quite sure about them. The other Slytherins seemed to be fine, they were friendly and cared for her. There really was a feeling of belonging there. She pindered asking to change House. However, she wasn't even sure if she was aloud, and it would only make people more suspicious of her. Hermione remembered hearing that Tonks was Sirius cousin, wich meant she was fom her familly too, but she was an Order member. Then there was Andromeda, her other aunt, but from what litle she knew she and her sister hadn't talked in years. The Ministry was out of bounds too. Death Eaters, she supposed, depended on the wizard and witch they were talking about. _So basicly, if I join the Order I will very probably have no one who I can trust, but if I join the Death Eaters, I will not only have my familly but also the other Slytherins here in school. Based on this it should be easy to choose, but I have to find out more about both of them. Or at least You-Know-Who's side._ Hermione started making a list of all of this. From now on she would start walking around with a notebook.

Another thing she defenitly had to do was trying to find out more about her parents. She also had to visit her manors and stuff, but maybe Draco's parents would be able to help her with that. And she had to send a letter to Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione placed the notebook aside and grabed some paper and a quill.

 _Dear Mrs Malfoy_ (she is my aunt afterall)

 _My name is Hermione Morgana Black-Lestrange. I'm sure your son Draco must have already told you of you I am, so I would also like to thank you and your husband for the help you have already given me._

 _I must admit that this situation is very confusing to me. However, you are my familly, and if it was possible, I would like to meet you in person. There will be a trip to Hogsmead soon, so I thought that if your schedule was free we could meet then. I don't know much about my parents but I would certainly like to know more._

 _Another thing that concerns me is the Order of The Phoenix. I fear they might be spying me and reading my letters, so if there is another way of comunication that you would like to use asides from owls I would be very pleased to know._

 _Please, have in consideration that I will not tell Professor Dumbledoor anything that you might tell me. Right now I don't know who to support, but I am sure there is more than what I have been told._

 _It was your son who told me to send you this letter, so I don't know what more to say._

 _Hope to see you in some weeks,_

 _Hermione Black-Lestrange_

It felt refreshing to sign with a diferent name. Her real name. For a moment Hermione wondered if the letter was too fromal. While Narcissa Malfoy might be her aunt, they had never really met, and she was a Lady. So it should be fine.

Now, how should she send the letter? She didn't have an owl, and if she did Dumbledoor wouldn't make it possible for her to use. She could use the school ones but it was still risky. She needed something that was safe because she told Minerva she would stay way from them.

Her conversation with her teatcher came back to her mind and she had an idea. She started running to the Owlry, passing students who were enjoying the day outside or complaining about homework.

Some of them tried to talk to her, but she had just too much to do. Once again she saw Neville smiling at her, and got even more confused.

So, her plan was to use Harry's owl. It was perfect. Hedwig knew her, so she wouldn't make a fuss. Harry didn't have any letters to send, so he wouldn't notice her absence. Also, the only one keeping track of that animal was the Ministry. And everyone knew that when it came to Dumbledoor, the Ministry and Harry, people were completely blind.

And just like that, Hermione was finally able to rest.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this. I know it's not has big as the others, but still. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to make the story more natural and have less things hapenning in chapters so that it won't get to heavy. Besides, there is a lot I want to do and it's all a litle mixed up, so I'm working on that. Anyway, tell me about your opinion or any ideas you might have. Happy new year. Adeus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 5**

The rain fell heavily against the brick walls, the sound of thunders never ending. The building stood imponent, towering above the sea. The waves clashed against the rocks, dark figures flying around. Screams filled the night.

In the most secured part of the Wizard Prison of Azkaban, where the Death Eaters that had been caught through the years were, the night was even darker. It was patroled not only by Dementors but also Aurors. It was where most of the screams came from. And right now, it was meal time.

The plates of food were pushed through an openning in the iron enchanted doors. All prisioners run to it like scared starved animals. Because after some time, that was all they were.

"So, Lestrange, have you heard the knews?"

It was common for the aurors to taunt the prisioners. After some time they ended up getting used to it. Verbal atacks, the so called punishements, the lacking and disgusting food that was more likelly to make you sick than anything but that they still craved and waited for like well behaved pets... after fourteen years, it became normal.

The thin man scampered to the plate, not even bothering to listen. That thick greenish mixture was disgusting, but he had been starving for days.

"Pay attention when I talk to you! Maybe I should let that bitch of yours in the 'room' a few more days."

The auror openned the door and kicked the man's chest sending him flying across the cell. He was only bones and skin, and was just to tired to fight the rough treatment. Chained to a wall and starving, there wasn't much that Rodolphus Lestrange could do.

"Please, leave her alone. She... it's not her fau-"

The auror grabed him by the neck.

The 'room' was a cell in the bottom of the Prison. Rodolphus had never been there, but it seemed the aurors thought it funny to put his Bellatrix in there. From what she said, it was a dark cold place. Water fell from the ceiling, wich made him think that maybe it was under the sea. It wasn't like the cells, where Dementors only came from time to time. The 'room' was constantly filled with them. A lot of them.

This time it had been because of the food. All of them were kept starving, so when they finally saw something eatable, they threw themselves at it like animals. Literally like animals. They ate with their hands making them even dirtier than they aleady were. But it didn't matter because they didn't know when they would eat again.

It was humilliating, and Bella was a hot tempered woman. The aurors were constantly picking on her, so she ended up in the 'room' a lot. She allways came back worst.

"Not her fault you say! You are all the same!" he threw Rodolphus to the ground barking with laugther."But you know what? I'm feeling generous today. It seems that your offspring is still wandering around."

"What?! Hermione?! Wait?! No! Please! I need to know more! Plea-"

The auror closed the door and walked away laugthing, probably to torment somebody else.

Rodolphus wanted his wife. He needed to be with her, it was the only thing capable to confort him, to keep him grounded. He didn't know if what the auror said was true. He could be just trying to make him feel bad. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were the few ones who weren't crazy, but they were getting close.

The days after Hermione talk with McGonnagal and the knews of her parents came to public were the worsts. Jokes and taunts followed her, and life in her dorm sucked. But she had found confort in her Slytherin friends. However, Mrs Malfoy had yet to responde to her letter.

Hermione woke that day to a beautifull Winter morning. Fridays were her favorites days.

She got out of bed. The other girls were still sleeping soundly. Hermione dressed herself with some loose clothes and grabed her uniform along and headed to the Perfect's bathroom.

The door behind the painting was slightly opened, wich meant Pansy was already there. It was the best way for Hermione to keep in toutch with the Slytherins without being noticed.

She undressed herself and entered the water full of bubles. Pansy swimmed up to her a soon as she saw her.

"'Morning Hermione. Slept well?"

"The usual. What about you? Any news?" Hermione entered the warm water.

"Theo's still woking on the book. It seems to be more complex than he thought. But Milicent already has got the list of spells, so it's not all bad."

"That's great. But I'm getting nervous. The longer it takes the more I feel like I am going to get caught."

"Are you still worried about Dumbledoor?"

"Aren't you? I'm right where he wants me. There is no way I won't have to pick a side in this stupid war, so they will try to control me. I'm just scared of what they might do..."

"I suppose it's normal. I can't even start imagining how it feels to be in your shoeses." Pansy turned to look her in the eye. "And it's fine if you don't trust us just yet. God, I still don't trust some of us. But we get it, and nobody judges you for that."

"I... Oh, Pansy... Thank you" Hermione engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so confused. That's exacly what I needed to hear."

"So, has any teatcher tried to aproach you yet?" Pansy started brushing her hair.

"Umbridge did."

"What?!"

Pansy reaction left Hermione a litle worried. Parkinson had been being trained to be a Lady since birth (not that she was very good at it), and the ex-brunete had never seen her react like this. Sure, Hermione had only now started to pay her more attention, but...

"Did she said anything to you?" Pansy was still trying to get herself together.

"No... I mean, in the end of the class she has called me asides sometimes, but we only talked about my marks. It did look like she wanted to say something, but she didn't so I gue-"

"Hermione, pay attention at what I'm about to tell you." Pansy grabed Hermione's shoulders with a litle too much strength. "Dolores Umbridge was allways very friendly with Crounch. She was at the your parents' trial."

"Are you talking about Mr Crounch Senior? And what does one thing has to do with the other?"

"You're not getting it. Crounch was the one who sent them to Azkaban. And she hated your mother. If she is trying to get to you then it can't be a good thing."

"Bu-"

"No!" Pansy paused to try and organise her thoughts. "Okay, I'm going to be honest. The Dark Lord IS back. Yes, I know that you know this. The problem is that things will be changing very soon. And everyone knows that your parents were great supporters of his cause. And Umbridge is a two faced bitch. How long do you think it would take for her to start blackmailing you?"

"Blackmailing... me?" Hermione was confused. Why would Umbridge have anything to do with her if she hated her mother.

"Yes! You are, or were at least, close with Potter. And right now he is a threat to the Ministry in her eyes. She might try to convince you to do stuff for her in change of freeing your parents, or try to befriend you to get more influence. Something that she won't do!"

Now Hermione finally understood it. But was Umbridge stupid enough to think that she would believe that? She barelly had any memories of them. Wich was something that also made her miss them even more.

"What if I join her Squad?"

"What?! Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Yes! I can join her Squad and befriend her! And then I will tell Dumbledoor what she is up to. Like that not only will I gain his trust, but also make his attention drift back to Harry. And we will also know exacly what she will be planning too!"

Pansy stared at her like she just said the most stupid think on Earth. Only that it actually made some kind of sense. But did Hermione realise just in how many ways she could end fucked up? Probably yes, she is the brightest wich of her age afterall. Like mother like daughter.

"Look, I really should be trying to protect you, since you are insane and all and Draco would kill me if you got hurt because I didn't stop you, but this is a prety good plan. You know what? You are a Slytherin indeed."

"I only wish I was in that House. Life with the Gryfindors is a nightmare."

"I know. But there must be a way to fix that."

The girls got out of the bath when there were almost no bubles left. _Life as a Gryfindor might suck, but being a Perfect is awsome!_

Still chatting, they got dressed and hurried up to Great Salon. It was already full of students and professors. Hermione loved breackfast, even in times like this. Bacon and eggs allways made her feel better.

She quietly sat next to Ginny. The ginger girl smiled to her and proceeded to refill her plate with more eggs. Hermione did the same, fearing that there might not be enough if Ginny kept eating like that.

"So, how you doing?" it was obvious Ginny cared for her.

"I'm fine. Being a Perfect really has its perks."

"Do you mind not throwing that in my face? It would do wonders to my back if I could try that bathroom. Priniply after a train of Quiditch." Ginny pulled her timetable from between her books. "And oh, look. I have Quiditch train today!"

"Keep dreaming. It's against the rules and you know it."

"Fine. By the way, I have been trying to ask you something: where do you go every afternoon?"

"Ho- How do you know that?!" Hermione had almost spitted her pumpkin juice.

"Uh, you share a dorm with Lavander Brown? Isn't it obvious? So, where do you go?"

"You know, my father once visited Azkaban. He said the conditions were awful and that the prisioners were forced to eat from the ground like animals."

A few sits to her right, Ronald Weasley was hapilly talking to whoever wanted to listen. In his lap was Lavander Brown. Next to him was Harry. He didn't seem happy like Ron, but he wasn't sad either. It was just like he didn't care. The one in front of them was Neville. He didn't say a word, only kept eating his toast.

Hermione wanted to ask him if he was fine, if he knew something she didn't, but she was to scared of the aswers. And besides, there were to many people around them.

Ginny gestured for them to leave and Hermione hapilly followed her. The girl had been on her side since the beginning, and allways defended her. Of course that didn't mean she would get away without answering.

Soon they were in front of the stairs. Hermione next class was Arithemancy, while Ginny's was Herbology, so they would separate themselves there.

"Look, Ginny, you can't tell this to anyone, ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry. You know you can trust me." that made Hermione feel a litle better.

"And you can't mock me either."

"Mock? Why would I mock you? Wait! Don't tell me you have a boyfriend! I knew it!"

"What?! No! It's not that! Just meet me in front of the Room of Requirements at five, alright?"

"To meet your boyfriend?" Ginny raised an eyebrow sugestively.

"Ugh!"

Hermione climbed upstairs, heading to the fifth floor as Ginny walked away. The corridors were full of students talking and laugthing, unaware of the confused twrmoil that was her head.

The students didn't pay her as much attention as before. Now there were just some sneers from the Gryfindors. However, the Slytherins were very receptive. Her being a fifth year meant that normally seven years wouldn't even bother looking at her. They were the elite of the school. But with her new adquired status, things changed a little. The majority allways bid her 'goodmorning', and some of them even stoped to engage in conversation if there was time.

Her Aritmancy class was a boring affair. Hermione had already read the all book, and she was sure that whatever she would learn with the other Slytherins would be more interisting. Not that the subject was boring or useless. It had just so much potential, and still they didn't explore half of it. And Umbridge hadn't even toutch the curriculum of that class yet.

After Aritamancy came Potions. It sucked to have Snape breathing down her neck even more than usual. It was kind of funny to see Harry and Ron not getting the attention they usually did from the Potions teatcher. That only made Hermione more aware of the fact that she needed to make Dumbledoor focus on them again. Sure that Snape could be paying attention to her because Voldemort told him to, but there wasn't a solution for that. Well, one that didn't involve murder, that is.

As promissed, she went in the Room of Requirements at five o'clock sharp. Pansy was already there and gave her a nod, showing she was pleased with her ponctuality. Turned out it was something important for a Lady.

"Hey there Pans. I hope you don't mind, but Ginny was curious about where I went every afternoon so I told her to come here." said Hermione, as she sat down next on one of the high baked chairs.

"You're sure you can trust a Weasley?" Pansy had just turned around, a set of chinese cups floating just above her wand.

"Of course she can! I would never do anything to hurt Hermione on porpose!" Ginny didn't move from the spot where she had stoped to admire the room.

It certainly look diferent from their DA meetings. The floor was covered on what seemed a quite expensive dark green carpet, a mahogany table on the midle of the room. There was a turntable near one o the corners and the soft light from candles flickered around the mirroed walls. The final touch seemed to be how the table was sat, as if royalty would be arriving any moment now to have a tea with them.

"That's what you say, but your brother seems to have other things in mind."  
"Well, what about you!? You only care for Hermione because you discovered she's a pureblood! I don't know if you remember, but you used to bully her!"

"I had expectations on me! Don't you think I regreat having donne that!?"

"Uhm, guys?" both set of eyes turned to her as she calmly spoke. "Can we not fight? I know you don't trust each other but I trust both of you. And Ginny is nothing like her brother, the same way Pansy hasn't been doing nothing but helping me."

Hermione smiled as the two other witches eyed eachother with suspicion. _They'll be such good friends._ Finally, Ginny sighted and extended a hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Pansy grabed the offered hand and gave it a quick shake, before turning to Hermione. "So, ready for your lesson?"

"Hold on. You still haven't told me what's going on." Ginny sat on Hermione's left side.

"Because I was raised with muggles, I don't know a lot about pureblood ways, traditions, famillies, those kind of stuff."

"Coff coff." Hermione looked at Pansy as she faked coffed. The slytherin witch had one raised eyebrow and a disaproving look.

"I meant 'those other things'. Better?" Pansy smiled and went back to working on the cups. Hermione simply rolled her eyes as Ginny tried to hide her grin. "So Pansy offered herself to help me out. Normally Milicent would be here too, or one of the boys, but they're all of to Quiditch practice."

"Oh..." Ginny looked at everywhere, not sure of how to react. "So now you're going to become a Lady?"

"That's the point, yes."

"If you really want to help Hermione, you can join us. I'm sure that your parents didn't bother to teatch you much about our traditions." Pansy finally sat on Hermione's right side. The ex-brunete was happy that her snake buddy was trying to be cordial with Ginny. Although that coment seemed a litle tatless.

"If it isn't too much trouble, that would be really cool." the red haired girl said, a litle flushed. "I understand time's change and some traditions are horrid and all, but it sucks not to know anything about how people like you live just because you're parents don't like some things other people like them do."

The fact that Ginny hadn't shown any anger or scorn towartds Pansy's coment let Hermione thinking. Maybe Ron hadn't been the only Weasley she was wrong about.

Soon dinner time came, and the three girls descended together to the Great Salon.

After that first moment of tension, the two girls had been getting along quite well, just as Hermione predicted.

Sadly, Ginny was a natural at being a Lady. Way better than Hermione.

"Don't bend over when you're trying to eat. You must keep you're back straight at all times."

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy when you're trying not to get all durty with cake."

"Well, Ladies are supposed to know how to eat without getting dirty."

"You're mean."

"And so are you. And a lot like you're father."

"Really?" Hermione looked at Pansy, more curious now than before. She allways heard of how she looked like her mother, but she didn't really know anything about her parents.

"Yeah. From what I know, you're mother was allways trying to teach him how to eat proprely. Guess he also had a thing for cake."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. This little things she was discovering about those who were supposed to have raised her made it all more real. Made her feel like she could really be loved by them. Like they were real, and not just some people who were said to be somewhere.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"Are you going to meet with the Malfoys or anyone of your familly?" the question left the brunete a little stunned, and she knew that it had made Pansy weary to.

"Yes. I'm waiting for a letter from my aunt. And my uncle helped me out with the paper work. I... really want to know what they are like."

"Good. You desarve to be with your familly Hermione. It's about time things get back to normal."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoied the chapter. Tell me what you thought and any sugestion you might have! By the way, you probably already know this, but now I have an **_Instagram account_** for all my fannart! The username is Nikas_13 with a pink icon, but you should see it just by writing nikas.

Anyway, hope it doesn't take so long to update next time. See you soon.

Adeus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Strength Of Our Roots**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 6**

"Goodmorning class. Please put your books asside. Today we will..."

Hermione was no longer listenning to McGonnagal. They had been trying some new spells recently, surelly today would be no different. Ron and Harry would pair up, Seamus would almost blow Dean up, Goyle and Crabbe would hide in one of the corners of the classroom so they weren't caught cheating, and she would try to team up with Draco.

However, before that happenned, they had to listen to their teacher explaining everything all over again.

And since Hermione was tired of hearing it, her mind kept wondering back to the letter she had received.

Yesterday at night, when she was already tucked in bed, a snow white owl came in started picking on the window. At first she thought the letter was for one of the other girls, maybe a love letter for Lavander.

Clearly no one was going to get out of bed, so Hermione was left to do all the work. And thankfully so, because it would be catastrophic if Lavandar had gotten a hold of it.

The letter, as it turns out, was from her aunt.

Carefully not to be seen, Hermione took it from between the pages of her book. Unfolding it, she read the words wich brought her so much hapinness.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I apologiese for the tardiness of my letter. As you can imagine, things have been quite stressull. Lucious tells me you should be carefull around Rita Skeeter, she has been rounding the Mannor._

 _Moving forwrad, I would love to meet you. Next Hogsmead trip would be a perfect opurtunity._

 _Meanwhile, I sent some things atached to the letter. They belong to your parents, so I thought I'd give them back to you._

 _See you soon, and please take care of Draco._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

It was short, but Hermione understood. It had taken a long time to write to her, and the Malfoys were very likelly being spyed on. Not by the Minister, but by Dumbledoor and the Order. If they found out about the letter they would try to stop her from meeting her aunt.

As they were finally starting the more pratical part of the lesson, a seventh year Hufflepuff boy nocked on the door.

"Sorry to be interrupting, Professor, but the Headmaster wants to speak to one Hermione Granger." he didn't seem fazed with the all ordeal, while others might've been.

Her blood started boilling. She was not a Granger, not anymore. It was not his fault, Dumbledoor kept insisting on calling her that.

When the Gryfindor showed no signs of moving, the other students started to get edgy. Neville moved unconfortably in his sit, Ron and Harry were glaring at her, like allways.

Draco, on the other hand was trying to stiffen a laugth.

"Miss Granger, didn't you hear that Professor Dumbledoor is waiting for you?" so McGonnagal was siding with him too? One less person to trust.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't realized I was being spoken too, taken in account I'm no longer a Granger." Hermione didn't even batted an eyelid, staring right at her teacher.

"I'm sure our Headmaster held no harm." Minerva being Minerva didn't let herself being intimidated.

"Of course not. I would never suggest such a thing."

With that, Hermione stood up and left. She could hear the whispers, and it pleased her how the Hufflepuff boy steped asside for her.

They walked together and in silence. As they are aproching the Gargoil leading to the office, the boy turns to her and says.

"I believe in you when you say the Dark Lord is back." he fidget on the spot, his eyes never meeting hers. "I just wanted you to know that if you need anything, the Hufflepuff House is here to help. We... respect the reason why your parents are in Azkaban."

Now that was a new development. Hufflepuffs being Death Eaters? Who would've thought? The nicest House of Hogwarts serving the Dark Lord. She had to talk to Draco and the rest of the crew.

"Uhm... Thanks. It's good to know there are still some people with whom I can count."

He smiled shyly and left.

Hermione took a deep breath and put her walls up. Going in Dumbledoor's office was never easy. Mainly because this time she had to try to change his attention back to Harry. At least she already had the fake book ready in case he asked for it.

Step by step, she climbed up the stairs. It was a lovelly day outside, and for a moment she wished things were easier. She wished she didn't know who her familly was, no matter how exciting her life had become.

She'd love to live the times when Harry and Ron were just boys, with dreams and hopes for the future. A time when they had yet to change. The laugths she shared with them, the nights on the Gryfindor Common Room. Hermione would never go back to those days and she knew it. Everyone knew it.

Her new life was with the Slytherins, and she didn't mind it. However, in her mind she kept comparing what she used to have with what she had now.

She was about to touch the handle when the voice of the Headmaster was heard.

"Come in please, Miss Granger."

For a moment she poundered. Maybe should do the same thing she did with McGonnagal. Or maybe play it as if she was quite innocent. She really had to figure out wich aproach she was going to choose.

"Hello Professor. How are you today?"

"As good as one can be at my age. Please, sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir." she sat herself. "Why am I here?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering how everything was going. It can be quite difficult to adjust to such a different reallity." he gave her the so well known fatherly smile.

"I won't say it's easy. Principly with Professor Umbridge." just as she was execting, his attention picked at the mention of the woman.

"Oh. Well, I had know idea Professor Umbridge had been bothering you. Maybe if I spoke with the Minist-"

"Oh no, there's no need for that." Fudge wasn't paying her much attention, and that was one of her biggest reliefes. "I just feel like she's been trying to tell me something. Maybe she will invite me to join her squad"

"Oh...if that was to be true, it would be most troublesome, I imagine..." he reached for another lemon drop.

"Actually, I was thinking of joining." his hand stoped midway. "I might be able to figure out what the Ministry wants from Hogwarts."

"That is very thoughtfull of you. It's good to know that your morals are still firm." _More like my loyalty._ "However, I didn't wish to speak about such matters. I'm more concern about the actions the Voldemort might take when it comes to the daughter of his most loyal followers."

He leaned forward, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"If any of his followers were to contact you in any way, you must come to me imideatly. These are very dangerous people, they will take any measures they deem necessary to acomplish their goals."

"And here between us, maybe you should be ware of the Malfoys too. At least until we find out their true motives." Dumbledoor's eyes sparkled with desire and lies.

"I will, Professor. Thank you for the warning." Hermione leaned back in her chair, not bothering to play those games. It was quite tiring to do so.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Granger. Harry tells me about a book you have in your possessio-"

"Oh, I know what he's talking about. I was wondering when he would ask for it." Hermione stood up. "I have it with my other books. If you'd like I can give it to Professor McGonnagal."

"That would be most helpfull, yes."

When the young witch was finally able to leave, she couldn't help but wonder if she seemed to eager. Maybe her aproach on the book hadn't been the best. What if they found out it was fake?

She'd deal with it later. Now, she had to go and talk to Minerva.

Wich was a problem itself. Hermione had allways loved the teacher, and seeing her against her familly hurt. In fact, it was a betrayal worst than Harry's and Ron's.

The Gryfindor girl walked without thinking, simply enjoying the sunshine light coming through the windows. Her life would right it self, like it or not.

Before reaching the classroom door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. For a moment she was scared. Her fist instint was to pull out her wand. To atacke the strange who dared to make contact with her.

Worries be danmed, who cared about detentions. She had energy built up and needed to relise it. A good fight was all she needed. People already saw her as a threat, why not meet their expectations?

Probably because the person with a hand on her shoulder was none other than Minerva McGonnagal.

"Oh, hello professor."

"Miss Lestrange, hello. I was wondering if we could talk in private."

"Of course."

Again, they walked in silence. Worst than speaking with Dumbledoor was speaking with Professor McGonnagal. It was a terrifying thought.

The teacher openned the door of her office, allowing the student to enter first.

It was a nice, confortable place. A carpet covered the wood floor, the fireplace was on fire. There was one single window, from where she could see the snow falling. The desk was full of papers and feathers, very likelly the first ideas for the upcoming tests.

"Oh, before I forget, Professor Dumbledoor asked me to give this to you." she extended the book to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Uhm... I shall give it to him." she placed the book behind her. "Look, Hermione, you are a great witch and a fantastic student, but I'm worried about you. With all this changes I'm afraid your marks might go down."

"Don't worry professor. The advantage of not having friends is to have more time .3

to study." Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. McGonnagal cringed visibly.

"Yes, but studying is not the only thing important. Friends can help to clear a mind and to relax."

"I know. I'm just glad the Slytherins have been welcoming."

"They do care a lot about each other." Minerva rubbed a hand across her face. "I remember your mother when she was your age. She was just like you. Strong, powerfull. Didn't have many friends, but all Slytherins admired her. Even some people from other Houses."

"What she became in the future, after leaving Hogwarts..." Hermione shoulders tensed for a moment, before realizing the longing in her Head of House's eyes. "It was not how it was supposed to be. What she and her husband did... Just know that if you need anything, I'll be there to support you."

"Uhm... thank you professor."

"I just wished I could have donne the same for your mother."

"Yeah... right. Uhm, I should really get going. With lunch starting and all..."

"Yes, yes... please go. It's for the best."

Hermione was completely preplexed. First the Hufflepuff boy, now Professor McGonnagal... Why were they giving her their support? Not that it was a bad thing, just weird. Really weird.

She had never heard any stories about McGonnagal and her mother... Was she talking avout her school time or something else? She spoke about the future and after Hogwarts, so was it about joining the Death Eaters or going to Azkaban? Was there something else she was missing? Very likelly.

As she thought about all of this, Hermione headed in the direction of the Great Salon.

Instead of sitting next to her Gryfindor 'friends', she joined the Slytherin table.

"So? How did it go?" Pansy, of course, was scared for her friend.

"Meh, it was normal I guess. I gave the book to McGonnagal." Hermione said, while feeling up her plate.

"We almost couldn't finish in time. Right, Zabini?" Nott elbowed his best friend in the ribs.

"What?! I did my job!"

"You took ages!"  
"Slowly but steady! That's my motto!"

"I thought your motto wa-" Zabini quickly covered his friends mouth, his cheeks turning red.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know what he's saying. Poor boy, he's be- EEEEWWWWWW! YOU LICKED MY HAN!D!" Blaise was truning redder and redder by the minut.

"Next time don't put your hand over my mouth."

"Next time I might put something different in your mouth."

All of the friends went silent. Clearly Zabini was not thinking straight when he said that. Goyle and Crabbe had tears in their eyes from containing their laughth. Draco was gaping, his half eaten apple hanging from his hand. Milicent was enjoying every single moment of Zabini's sputtering and Pansy was pocking Hermione under the table.

Theo was just staring at his best friend. With one swift movement, he grab his hand and yanked him ou of his sit. Almost dragged him across the Great Hall.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT!? THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! WE NEED TO TAKE PICTURES NOW! AWWWWWWWWWWW! I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO BE TOGETHER! DO YOU THINK THEY'RE KISSING!? I THINK THEY'RE KISSING! AWWWWWW! I WISH I WAS A FLY!"

While Pansy fangirled about her friends being in love and all that, Hermione quietly slipped the letter to Draco. He scrunched his face, a reaction to the worried words of his mother.

"I'm not a baby"

"Of course not." Hermione tucked the letter back in her pocket. "The thing is, I think Dumbledoor knows something."

"About the letter? Do you think he read it?"

"No, I doubt that. But he wanted to talk about how I shouldn't trust your familly and tell him imideatly if any Death Eater tried to contact me."

"That's to be expected."

"Yeah, sure. But to have this conversation the exact same morning after I receive the letter from your mother? I think there's more to it."

"There's nothing we can do about it right now. Oh, but before I forget, we really should find a place where to study and train."

"It's easy to speak. You have any ideas?"

"No. You?"

"As if I have anytime to think about that. Bessides all that hapenned today, McGonnagal had a really strange conversation with me. About how she wasn't there for my mom..."

"I guess the best you have to do is to actually speak to my mom about it. She probably knows something about it."

"Thanks, Drac."

"Please, don't call me that."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoied the chapter. Tell me what you thought and any sugestion you might have! By the way, you probably already know this, but now I have an **_Instagram account_** for all my fannart! The username is Nikas_13 with a pink icon, but you should see it just by writing nikas.

Anyway, hope it doesn't take so long to update next time. See you soon.

Adeus.


End file.
